The Unnatural Rift of Uniquity
by 666EnergizerBunnyfromHell
Summary: She's been abandoned by the unnecssary, unwilling left behind by the wanted, and now the greed of the demented chase after the light that is herself. Can she trust what she's never been apart of, but most of all, will she allow herself to do so? Surely these people with crimson eyes are reliable,right? Will be rated M for later chapters. OCx I don't know yet...
1. Chapter 1

**Yes I know the title may not be the best but it is just what it is, so please bear with me. Anyway my acquaintance, Blue Bird of Paradise, has requested and /or persuaded me to write this, whatever you'd like to call it, I don't know what to call it. But I cannot take all the credit; B.B.P herself helped me with figuring out quite a few very important details of this story that make this fan-fiction what it is. So to B.B.P., **_Thank you for your assistance. _**Now on with the story, please enjoy, and R&R please!**

**Also I have borrowed pieces of dialogue from various chapters, such as CH. 202, and put them in different settings so it could go with the story, but that's all. I hope I don't offend anyone. 8( Rated M just to be sure.**

**Disclaimer: Noblesse is NOT mine; its story line belongs to Son Jae-Ho and its wondrous Manwha illustrations to Lee Gwang-Su.**

* * *

_**Prologue: Main Character's POV**_

"_Mama, where is my father?" I asked all those years ago in the house where we lived when I was still just a child… well that was my appearance to normal humans. My mother had then turned to me with a heartbroken smile, her chestnut brown hair that used to be so vibrant was now dull and had grey streaks running through it here and there. Her skin that once held her beautiful features of youth now folded and sagged in wrinkles, but the face of a gorgeous human nonetheless could still be seen even in her older age. _

_Her amberish-brown eyes showed the kindness and yet the frightened distance of her love for me as she sat me down on an old stool in our home so many centuries ago, yes my mother feared me, and she had good reason, but I never wanted her to think of me in such a way. She kneeled to my eye-level, still smiling her broken smile, and she explained to in detail of the man who created m existence. My long and exhaustingly painful existence…_

_She told me of how she once served for the late king of our country at the time, then one day a man with hair the color of the shining sun and eyes the deep, rich color of a robin's crimson feathers appeared to accomplish some business with the king and his noblemen. Mother said she never saw anyone Godlier than him, everything about him seemed human but at the same time it appeared hardly humane, and he, out of anyone else, chose her to hold a small but cozy place in his heart. Even though he was only by her side for five short weeks, she loved him and he her and both proved that to each other the night before he left to return to his home forever, wherever it was. My father…he never knew of my conceivement… _

_Yet still I could not find it in my heart to see or feel any of the love my mother felt towards him, he left her despite his claim of his alleged love for her, and the heart-breaking pain he made her feel every day since he vanished with only me as proof that he existed. My mother said she was so grateful to God that had his blood-red eyes, that way when I looked at her with happiness or sadness she see apart of him in me too, but I despised that. All I had of her was her chestnut hair and maybe some facial features but nothing more._

_Three months later the influenza infected our village and took many lives with it that winter, my kind, selfless, and heartbroken mother being taken as well, and that left me alone with the frightened and confused human villagers that survived. A week later a man from the village arrived at the door of my empty home, he said he was the town attorney and in my mother's Will she left me the small cottage that we once comfortably shared together and a silver chain with a silver cross charm that had red gems embedded in it that had belonged to my wretched father. Yet, he was not only there to give me this information, he was there to warn me that the villager's were planning to exercise me because of my unnatural blood, and so he told me I should prepare to abandon this place where I was no longer tolerated._

_I neither cared nor heeded his words but they were true, I knew they would try to chase me out since my beloved mother was no longer of the world to protect me, and I knew from the way they gawked at my barely changing form through the decades with the most profound sense of disgust towards me as if I were the hideous scene of death itself. So that night when they were readying there crosses, weapons, and torches, I set my own home ablaze, anything of importance that tied me to this structure of wood, hay, and mud was gone. The bitter bite of winter still clung to the air however, so I had taken any sheets and thread available in the house and sewn them to make clothing that I layered onto my person for warmth. When I was of younger age I had learned the skill from mother and I also knew to make them several sizes bigger considering I would still grow, despite it being a long ways away._

_While the men of the village watched the house turn to gray snow I used my abilities, even though my mother requested me that I not use it around the village, and I had then snuck into the village library. Documents, books, and maps were scattered everywhere, but I was only there to find the most informative map I could and take it with me. It was actually fairly sized to fit in the bag I had created with my suturing skills and then I was off to anywhere but there… _

_Unfortunately, my mother and I were not the wealthiest of people, but who was in those days, so I began a life of thieving for my survival. I did not know why I was traveling or where/when I should stop, but before I even realized it I had gone from being forty or so years old when I left the village and looking like a five year old child, to being just passed a century of age and appearing to be eight years of age. Not only that, during all that time I had kept the necklace that belonged to the man who created me and could have sold it to use the money for food instead of stealing, I wanted to keep it to fuel my hatred of the man who abandoned one of the most beautiful treasures in my life._

_Still after all this time I traveled the continent, part of another one, and the great sea trying to find a new purpose, my efforts being fruitless for another thirty years, myself barely changing a day still. My age, by my own acute observations, was slowing gradually. Then one day in my one hundredth and thirty-ninth year of life, one of a few children in a group, somewhere in some country I've long forgotten the name of, reached out his hand to me and asked, "Hey do you want to play with us? If you do then could I have your name if you don not mind my asking?" He said this with a cheery smile despite his ragged look and the curiously frightened look of his supposed friend a few yards away. _

_It was then I realized my new purpose, "My name is… Evelyn Sola. At least that is my first and middle name…" I said with a small finding its way onto my face. He smiled once again and introduced himself as he took my hand and led me to the other children. Yes, I had found my new purpose… learning from and protecting the humans that, despite my obvious differences from them, still approached me and showed me the light of their world. Even if was just a glance from the small crack of a creaked open door, it was something new for me… something life changing._

_**Standard/ Narrator's POV**_

Four hundred and sixty-one years later Evelyn Sola grew and matured to the form of a fine young adult of at least nineteen years of age. It was not to say her years went by in happy glee and naivety, it was actually quite far from that. She learned many things from the humans and grew to love them but at the same time be wary of them, when she had abandoned her old life in that village something sinister began a hunt for her and her special oddity of herself. Upon its first appearance to her she was cautious but still easily stopped whatever the group was planning to do to her that time and disappeared, but as far as she could tell, it was not that last she run into those_ peculiar human's._ She learned that these people were a major but unseen influence on the world of every day, a type of cult that secretly did whatever acts it wanted to in able obtain power, most of its influence causing war amongst the humans or disease. Her purpose was still clear to her though; protect the humans, even from themselves if the situation calls for it, and accomplish it the best she could, whether or not she would lose her life in process.

_**End of Prologue~ Main story begins… Now**_

"Bwahaha! That was great! I beat Rai so hard at the PC Bang; actually I beat pretty much all of you!" Shin-Woo bellowed in laughter as he victoriously marched ahead of his friends in triumph of his latest accomplishments at the PC Bang for demolishing his friends Yuna, Suyi, Ik-Han, and Cadis Etrama Di Raizel in a computer game. "Rai I can't believe after all this time you've still barely improved on anything!" He mocked as he turned around to rub it in his crimson eyed friends face.

"Shin-Woo…" Yuna said tiredly, "Would you give it a rest? You're not making any of us feel any better." She finished as she dropped her head even lower than it already was, an agreeing nod or grunt from Suyi and Ik-Han brought Shin-Woo out of his boasting fit and into one of regret.

"Hey, alright I get it and I'm really sorry guys." He said as he placed and hand on Ik-Han's and Yuna's shoulders as he stared at not only them but Rai and Suyi as well, showing the true apology in eyes. With a sigh they forgave him and he instantly jumped in vigorous excitement at his forgiveness, a little too quick a reaction in his friend's eyes, but nevertheless they dropped the subject. "C'mon, we need to get to Principal Lee's house and quick! Seira must be done with preparing dinner by now, hurry up I'm starved!" He called out as he started walking faster in the direction of Ye-Ran High's Headmasters' house, the same house Rai and couple of other odd balls were living in, and they had only just come back from the ruckus that happened in Lukedonia no more than two days ago.

They arrived to the gates of the mansion, clicking the video button to request entry to the mansion behind the barrier. On the other end Frankenstein (A.K.A. Principal Lee) saw the cheery looks of the children as they waved and called out hello over the video play. With a heavy sigh the blonde devil man with an O.C.D. complex reluctantly clicked the button once he saw his master beside the children. '_So that was where he was._' Frankenstein thought to himself, he was beginning to worry if his master had gotten lost once more in the city, almost getting ready to depart in search of Rai he was until the children beeped in.

"Hey welcome guys!" Tao called out in joy, he was the techy guy that lived in the house, and his hair consisted of bowl cut black hair with a white streak on the bangs, making his head look like mushroom.

"Ah, Ms. Suyi, Ms. Yuna, and everyone welcome back." Takeo, the tall guy with long purple hair tied back in a pony-tail and a slightly feminem figure, smiled calmly from the sink area where he was waiting for dishes to pile up and clean alongside M-21. M-21 was the guy with gray hair and eyes and was wearing a pink apron and yellow gloves matching Takeo as he merely greeted the kids with a nod of acknowledgement.

"Welcome back." Said Seira and Regis in unison, their silver hair glistening in even the fluorescent light in the living room. Seira already had tray's of food in her hands, Regis the same, and was already placing them on the coffee table while Tao slid a board game on the opposite side. As the kids sat in their regular seats, Rai took his place at the single chair at the head of the table and waited as Frankenstein poured him some tea.

The evening went on as always, the kids played games with Tao, Regis, and Rai, and they ate a surplus of snacks even after they ate a large dinner. Frankenstein was fighting with himself to not either mutilate the children or burst out sobbing in the corner as his immaculate living room became a gruesome war-zone filled with crumbs and various other dropped food items. Everything was going as normal until Yuna brought up a subject that expectantly made its way into the conversation. "Oh hey, did any of you hear about the girl who was rescued by the 'Crimson Ace' on the news?" She questioned as she put her hands together in anticipation.

"Huh?! He rescued another person? What was it this time?" Shin-Woo asked, also answering to Yuna that he and no one knew of what happened. The people of the house stared at her as she began her explanation.

"Well this girl was being followed by a bad guy and he cornered her in an alleyway,"

"Was she okay when she was saved?" Suyi interrupted out of concern.

"Yes. So anyway out of nowhere this pair of glowing crimson eyes appeared and beat the man up, the Ace even tied his wrists and ankles with zip ties so he wouldn't get away when the cops came. And the Ace even escorted her to her home but not in the normal walking way, they carried her and jumped from building to building at speeds humans can't travel!" She finished sounding out of breath with her excitement.

"Hmm… the buildings thing is impossible, are you sure she wasn't just lying?" Ik-Han asked as he perched his glasses back up to his eyes as he went skeptical to everyone who was listening. As the kids went into harmless bickering Tao and Regis glanced at Frankenstein who was as well staring back at them with caution, this needed investigating.

"Yuna, I don't believe I had heard of this before we all left on our trip. You would please explain?" Frankenstein asked grasping the young students' attention. She turned towards him, making sure to show him she had her full attention, and explained that the 'Crimson Ace' appeared the night they left and had saved a couple of kids who got lost late that night and escorted them home. That was not the only good-deed the person seemed to have done, the next night three different people ad reported being saved and they all lived in different parts of the city. No one knew the gender of the Ace because he/she was always underneath a cloak, leaving the only thing to be seen was their crimson shade of eyes when they looked at someone.

"Ah ha… I see…" Frankenstein looked at the clock above the T.V. behind the children, finally it was time for them leave! "Well then I believe it is time for you four to head home yes? Be careful and thank you for helping me catch pup on some local news Yuna." He said as he started to hurry them out the door, Seira and Tao gathering around the door as well to escort them home safely. Once they were gone Frankenstein turned to Rai, "Master, I will investigate this matter thoroughly, in the meantime please excuse my absence." He explained as he bowed before the man.

"I trust you will succeed, Frankenstein." Was all Rai said before he sipped at his tea with little interest as his servant began to leave the room, but not without turning his sight to the eavesdropping men who had turned their attention away from their job at the sink. One glare later M-21 and Takeo were vigorously scrubbing and wiping the dishes till they could see their reflections. Later Tao and Seira returned to a slightly heavy aura in the house as Regis, Takeo, M-21, and Rai sat in the living room.

Catching sight of their return Takeo stood from his seat by M-21 on the couch and walked over to Tao; Seira merely minded her own business as she passed him and left to the balcony upstairs. "Tao, Frankenstein has taken it upon himself to start investigating this 'Crimson Ace' person, I believe as well as he might that this could be something Union related, and I think you should see when he will need your hacking abilities." He explained and his teammate merely nodded before taking off out of the living room and down the hall to the elevator that led to the labs.

The next evening after the children had left for home everyone on of the house residents were gathered in the living room to discuss the data collected. Frankenstein had gathered as many favors as he could and collected any data he could find but, much to everyone's surprise, he barely had a thing on the subject of this matter. Tao stood next in his explanation of data.

"I've looked into the security camera's that were in possession of the city police, these are the area's where the 'Ace's heroic acts had been reported," He clicked on a small remote and the T.V. screen lighted with a map of the city and certain area's circled in red. "But the only footage I've found though was the girl who was recently rescued and the children Yuna mentioned. This is the clip with the children." He clicked on the remote once more and the T.V. shifted to a servalence camera recording springing onto the screen.

"These kids were reported to be home at nearly midnight to their parents who had earlier reported them missing when they did not return home from school at their regular time nor received word they were with friends. They should be coming onto the screen now." Tao finished just in time for three children, who appeared to be walking warily and cautiously, to make their way into the film and stop on a corner. The oldest of the three, who looked to be about twelve, pulled out a cell phone and held it to the air above his head; he must have been trying to get a signal. "They stood here for a while so I'll just fast forward." Tao explained and sped the tape a bit before stopping and letting it play again at its own pace.

Soon one the younger children started to pull at the older boy's school uniform and pointed in the direction the child was just staring at, Tao clicked a button on the remote once more and showed the scene at a different angle, revealing a figure walking towards the children. The children visibly stiffened even as the older boy pushed the younglings behind him in a defensive position, ready to take anything the stranger might throw at him, and then the cloaked figure stopped in front of them and knelt to their eye levels. They seemed to be talking and eventually one of the younger children stepped out from behind the older boy and walked up to the stranger. After some more conversing the figure stood and outstretched their hand to the child, the child taking it and walking off with the person, the last two kids following suite.

"They were then reported found and home safe and sound." Tao once again clicked the buttons on the electronic rectangle, making the two video screen's minimize and another pop up. "This is the surveillance video for the girl who was nearly attacked." The clip showed much less than the first with it only showing a girl in a frantic haste as she sped walked ahead of a man in all black pursuing right behind her, then she turned into the dark alleyway that could only be seen at the angle given, and three minutes later the man was dragged out by what seemed to be the same cloaked figure, his wrists and ankles bound just like Yuna had said. The girl never coming out of the alley though is what made everyone a little curious after Tao ended the film and turned on the lights.

"There was nothing else of importance after that, unless you want to see cops swarming the area, which is rather boring considering they do nothing except the usual." He bluntly stated as he sat down to listen what everyone was thinking.

"Whoever they are they know their way with kids and young adults, I could see how easily the children relaxed with the jus the simple movement of the Ace kneeling to their eye-level." Takeo explained. "Was there anything in the Union about anyone being stationed here?" He asked the most important question that was on everyone's mind, also translating to, 'Are they an enemy?'

"Believe it or not, no. I searched every available data bank I could and find nothing on this guy. It's almost as if he's a ghost." Tao admitted disdainfully. Like Frankenstein, he could not find anything on anyone of topic, and this made everyone feel on edge, if someone like this was in the city, and nothing important could be found on them, they might all be in danger.

Then the sound of porcelain clinking onto porcelain reverberated throughout the room, catching everyone's attention, and they all turned their heads to a singular point in the room. "With what is happening here, all of you be cautious and trust one another." Rai informed as he once again took his tea back to his lips and tuned out his surroundings.

_**The Next Day~**_

"Y'know there was a huge fuss after you guys left the studio yesterday." Suyi told her friends who were gathered around the window with her in their classroom during break. At the sound of her explanation Ik-Han, Yuna, and Shin-Woo broke into a small barrage of 'why's and 'what happened'. "It was because they saw Seira, Regis, and Rai." She answered.

"Aha…" The three of them sighed in realization and relief that they were not in trouble for anything. Suyi merely giggled and continued on.

"The people there were getting really excited, asking who they were, and if they had a contract with any celeb company. They wanted their contact details and everything!" She smiled.

"Haha, I can imagine." Yuna stated as she giggled a bit, the boys following her motion.

"It would have been fun for you guys to stay and watch. Seriously, they were making such a fuss." She kept on; making her friends laugh for good while longer before the bell rang signaling class was to start. Regis, who had overheard the topic from his not so far away, thought to himself irritably how he had used mind-control to influence the humans not stare so much. Yet no one could deny the superior elegance of the Noblesse that was sitting two seats to his left, the great Cadis Etrama Di Raizel!

Later that evening the kids were walking to the principals cherished, normally mess free home, with Rai following behind at his own pace as he listened to their conversations but never really communicating as always. Regis and Seira were back at the school talking with Frankenstein about some business and the modified humans were still patrolling the school one last time before they called it quits for the day. "Oh yeah," Shin-Woo started as he lowered his head from its upward position of staring at the sky. "Suyi, was everything okay with Young-In? I don't think she liked us being there…" He said as he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Yeah, and she was yelling at you because of us." Ik-Han admitted as his face twisted to that of regret.

"Ah, don't worry. You had permission from the photographer remember? And Ik-Han fixed the problem with the computer. If you guys hadn't been there, things would have been a lot worse." Suyi reassured.

"I was still worried, though." Said Shin-Woo as he let out a small sigh of relief.

"Yeah, it was freaky. We've only seen Lee Young-In on T.V. Who knew she'd be so scary?" Ik-Han questioned, getting a nod from Shin-Woo, and a chuckle from Suyi.

"You really don't have to worry guys—"

"Um… guys," Yuna interrupted. "Where is Rai?" She asked warily as everyone else looked around and noticed their friend was nowhere in sight.

"Oh no, not again. This would normally be okay, but with all the stuff that's been happening lately I'm worried he might get into something bad." Ik-Han said in a concerned voice as he turned to his friends who were nodding and saying things in agreement.

"Okay, how about we do this?" Shin-Woo began, "Ik-Han and Yuna, you guys go and search the parks, he might be their looking at the ramen in the vending machines again. Suyi, you and I will search some of the streets around here in case he got curious by looking at something. If we can't find him in two hours we call the principal." He suggested to which everyone gave out an 'okay' before splitting in opposite directions.

The time was late as Yuna and Ik-Han had ventured into a park that was relatively close to where they noticed Rai's disappearance. The park was empty and the sun was nearly done setting, if they did not find Rai there they would have to meet up with Shin-Woo and Suyi to call the principal. Then Yuna's phone began to ring, she quickly answered it, and Ik-Han shifted closer to her to listen in. "Shin-Woo? Yeah, were at the last park in the area, and we just got here. Alright, we'll search for a bit longer but we'll see you in thirty minutes." She stated.

"**I don't think it's a good idea if it's just you two at that park alone. Stay put until Suyi and I get there okay?" **He asked from across the line and Yuna reluctantly answered yes, then she hung up. The next thing she knew Ik-Han was pulling at her uniform jacket and stuttering like he was being electrocuted.

"Y-Y-YUNA!" He finally managed to shriek out in time for her turn around completely and see four big men walking their way with a bad gleam in their eyes. She froze, this was not expected, and incidents of muggings and such had been known in the area but usually not this early. Yuna noticed that an object in one of the lengthier man's belt line gleamed an eerie grayish-black color, something with a trigger. Apparently Ik-Han had noticed as well, but instead of freezing more in place like Yuna, ha did the next best thing, "Yuna, run!" He exclaimed as he took her sleeve and pulled her with him in attempt to run away from the pursuing danger.

They ran as hard as they could, turning corners in the park and ending up anywhere but their starting point, but the footsteps of the men reverberating very close behind them suggested they were catching up, and fast. Ik-Han never once looked back but once he turned the next corner and saw two men from the group of four in front of him he wished he had to see if the men had split up. They were trapped in what looked like an outdoor hallway with four foot-tall concrete walls, much too high to climb without a boost, and forested parts of the park up on top, two men on each side of their front and behind them blocking any escape route.

"Hee-hee… you two are pretty fast for spoiled YeRan students but sadly we were faster. What should one expect when prey tries to outrun their predators?" The man who they believed was the one with the firearm boasted. The two of them were back-to-back and the thugs were riding closer.

"I-Ik-Han… how do they have f-firearms… a-aren't they i-illegal to civilians?" Yuna questioned in a frightened whispered hush. Seriously? They were about to be pummeled and she was worried how they had firearms? She should be worried if they were going to use it on them afterwards! He was not sure how to answer nor was he going to let himself chew her out when he needed to protect her. "Ik-Han, what should we-!"

"SHUT UP, BITCH!" Cried one of the guys as he swung at her shoulder and sent her flying into the concrete wall, she slammed into it hard and with a yelp of pain as she slid down with just as much grace and began to sob. Ik-Han ran right to her side and helped her up to a sitting position. "Yuna, are you okay?!" He worriedly asked as she tried collecting herself from the dizziness that was swirling through her head.

"You too, shut it if you know what's good for ya!" The same man hollered as he pounded his foot into the ground.

"J-just leave us alone! We don't have anything of real worth on us!" Ik-Han tried to convince. They did have their cellphone's and he had his laptop but he might as well try. There was after all important police documents on his computer.

"You little twerp! Didn't he just say you should 'shut it'?!" One other man shouted as he lifted his fist to strike, Ik-Han took a defensive position in front of Yuna and lifted his arms around himself for his own protection. But the blasting pain of a fist slamming on his body never came, instead the surprised cries of pain echoed into his ears as two of the thugs were slammed into the guy who was readying to strike and the guy a few steps behind him.

When Ik-Han looked up from his hands he saw the men stacked on one another and groaning to his right a few yards away but then he caught a figure in his peripheral vision and shot his head to the left, where he saw a figure standing above him hidden under a black cloak with its hood up. The only visible trait of the person towering over him was their intimidating, glowing crimson/scarlet eyes peering down at him and Yuna, who had fallen unconscious._ 'T-THE ACE?!'_ Ik-Han shouted in his mind as his eyes widened in disbelief at the realization.

The Ace's eyes leered down at Yuna and him for a moment more before taking the step needed to be beside his kneeling person and crouch down to Yuna. Gently the Ace brought a hand that was wrapped snuggly in a black glove to cup Yuna's face and turn it towards them for a quick once-over to make sure she was alright, Ik-Han could see the caution from just the way the Ace touched her. Yet then the sound of the men stirring and climbing off one another as they threw swears to each other was heard not a few moments later, sparking his adrenaline again, and he thought the worst was going to happen now. Until he heard shuffling behind him and a hand tapping his shoulder, he looked up and saw the Ace throwing Yuna over his, or her he could not tell, shoulder and offering their hand to help him stand.

Gratefully but cautiously he took it and felt himself be easily pulled upwards as if he was the lightest object ever. "Hey! Where do you think you're going?!" The guy with the firearm called out as his 'friends' all managed to finally bring themselves sluggishly onto their feet. Once more Ik-Han felt the adrenaline in his blood spike but he remained frozen in place, until he was pulled forward by the Ace who still had a grip on the hand he had forgotten about momentarily.

They were running as fast as Ik-Han could keep up before the men had a chance to make a move, but Ik-Han could only keep up because the Ace was holding his hand with a firm grip. Even at how fast they were running he heard the thugs calling out to them a few yards away but they did sound as if they were lagging behind more and more. The moment Ik-Han believed they had lost the men, he attempted to look back but he was tugged to another direction, nearly making him trip, and turned a corner to the center of the park. The fountain spewed a wondrous show of water that seemed to intensify the elegance of the fountains architecture. His hand was released, leaving him to take a few steps forward and look around for an escape, and then his eyes caught a familiar silhouette about eight meters ahead, across the square by the vending machines, Rai.

"RAI!" Ik-Han yelled across the way as he sprinted for his friend, catching the man's attention, and all the while unaware the Ace was following suite on his heels. "This is where you've been for past few hours?!" He questioned as he panted roughly and received a nod as his answer. The next question was predictable but he wanted to ask it anyway to humor himself a bit. "Ramen?" He asked still panting vigorously and once again a nod confirming his query. He was almost done catching his breath when he noticed his friend's attention left him and followed to the figure behind him that was laying Yuna against the soda machine beside the snack distributor.

"Oh, this is the person who helped us get away from some thugs that are hunting us down as we speak, but I'm pretty sure we've lost them. Rai, I'd like you to meet the Crimson Ace!" He proudly cheered as he threw his arms up in the way someone would when presenting a valuable object just as the person stood and turned their way to give a slight bow to Rai. Rai's eyes glowered a bit towards the Ace that looked like a mix between curiosity and a glare. "R-Rai? What's with the lo-?" Ik-Han started but then a whimper was heard from behind them as Yuna began to stir.

"Yuna!" He yelped as he trotted to her and knelt beside her as her eyes slowly fluttered open.

"I-Ik-Han is that you? Where are we?!" She called out as she snapped to attention and then her gaze shot up to a cloaked figure and… "Rai?" She said aloud as she looked from one person to another.

"I'll explain later." Ik-Han simply stated as he carefully helped Yuna to her feet.

"There they are!" Came on of the voices of the unwanted robbers from across the square where Ik-Han and the Ace once stood, making all of them swiftly shoot their heads in the direction the shouting came, and their sight was filled with the rest of the thugs skidding to a stop behind the first man. Ik-Han and Yuna both flinched and scooted closer to one another from the strike of fear entering their hearts, the men were starting to jog towards them and were already a third of the way to where they were standing, and then a gloved hand glided in front of them and tenderly nudged them backwards towards Rai. There was a snapping sound as a type of rod appeared in the other hand of the Ace, it was a Stun Gun Rod as Ik-Han noticed, otherwise known as a Lightning Rod.

Then the Ace charged into the action, the park's lamplights illuminating the middle of the park like a stadium, and the thugs and Ace were the opposing teams. One of the bigger of the four men, of height and muscle, was ahead of the rest and threw his fist right for the Ace's head but slammed into air as the Ace disappeared. He only had a moment to wonder what happened as he stood baffled before he felt the intense stinging wave of electricity coursing through his body from his neck. His fellow thugs watched him as he twitched and shook when he fell to the ground, the Ace still holding the end of the rod to the base of his neck as he/she landed perfectly on their feet.

Once he stopped moments later, the Ace turned to them and took a stance, egging them on to make a move. The thugs, being the insolent ignoramus's they were, charged to the person in front of them, thinking that a group effort would work since three against one is always a fair advantage. Right? Their logic apparently was just about as right as putting a toaster into a bathtub. The biggest man of all of them striked first with a punch just like his buddy from before, and of course like his buddy, the Ace dodged but this time they ducked and gave several blows to the weak points in his arms, ribs, and abdomen. This sent him going down like a sinking boulder as the last two went at the Ace.

Ik-Han and Yuna could not believe their eyes, they could barely keep up with the Ace's movements, and it looked almost like a dance. The way the Ace would effortlessly glide out of the way of an attack and would deal their own blows swiftly and effectively, it was like how—"Ik-Han! Yuna!" Shin-Woo called from behind, Suyi jogging behind him.

"Shin-Woo!" The two of them called as they were glomped with hugs, Yuna cringed a bit because of her shoulder, and Shin-Woo noticed.

"Are you okay?" He asked worriedly and Yuna nodded her head but decided to explain so he would not be worried. Afterwards his expression turned sour and he nearly began a charge into the action until Ik-Han placed a hand in front of him, they needed to stay out of way. So with a reluctant nod everyone watched the display of combat a few meters away.

The guy with the gun spurred to the right and another man shot the left of the Ace as he tried to give a swift kick from the side. Yet once more the Ace ducked and punched the weak points of the limb right above him/her and as the thug lost his balance the Ace brought out the Lightning Rod once more and prodded the man in the stomach, making him fall alongside one of the big guys. The Ace stood and swiftly turned to the last man, the firearm guy who had seemed to forgotten the weapon, and coaxed him to try anything with a wave of their finger. Likewise, he took the bait and charged, jumped, and attempted to deliver a heel-kick to the top of the Ace's head, but they blocked it by crossing their arms above the targeted area and grabbed his ankle.

As gravity took over with the mans' weight the Ace pivoted on his/her heel and spun around in circle twice before letting go of the man and sending him flying onto the two men who were strewn next to each other. The fight was over, the kids cheered, and they ran to Ace, Rai calmly walking behind them and halting few feet away. As the children bellowed with questions and praise of gratitude to the person they surrounded they did not notice the man with the fire stir and flop over onto his stomach, the only one still conscious even after being taught a lesson. His vision was blurry and uneven as his head bobbed and swayed, but then he remembered the arsenal at his waist, and began to feel round for it as he cursed himself out in his mind for not using it earlier.

It was already loaded with ammo and cocked; all he had to do was aim, and shoot. Unbeknownst to the children's ears the Ace's head shot up when something metallic like sounded and something glimmered from behind Rai as it pointed to his back and at the children who were practically a shield where the Ace was standing. Rai, sensing the atmosphere behind him, began to turn as the man finally steadied himself enough with his blurry vision and held onto the trigger.

"GET DOWN!" A voice that never broke out until then called out as its owner ran passed the children and over to Rai. The sound of gunshots reverberated and any birds in the trees surrounding the area squawked with calls of surprise and fear as they flew off.

* * *

**Man, I'm evil! :P Do not fret people the next chapter will be up sometime soon, so no angriness! XD**

**REVIEW PLEASE! I want to see what you think of this and if I should continue, I love feedback, but not flames. NO FLAMES! I hope everyone whose read this enjoyed, thanks for reading!**

**-Bunny**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lalala! Did you reader's like that last chapter? ;) I would have paid to see any of your faces at the end, but sadly I cannot. Anyway I know it is such short notice but I really like this story, any enjoy, and please R&R! (NO FLAMES!)**

**P.S.-There is slight crack in this chapter… I apologize in advance if this offends anyone.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Noblesse**

* * *

'_What just happened?'_ Evelyn thought as she blinked in a dazed state. Her vision was blurry but she could tell she was lying on the cold concrete ground since she saw that her point of view suggested as such with the sideways vision. Then she felt the pressure of her weight be forcibly, but gently shifted as a hazy face was above hers, she believed that they were trying to talk to her but her ears were still ringing from… _'That's right, that lowlife thief tried to shoot a gun at the children. Did I… jump in the way in time? I must have or else I wouldn't be feeling this disoriented…' _She explained to herself as more figures came into her line of sight. Unfortunately her consciousness was starting to slip; she believed it must have been from blood lost, she did after all not use her abilities to block the bullets in time. Then everything went black.

"G-guys, she's lost consciousness!" Yuna shrieked to her friends as tears were coming to the brim of her eyes. Suyi took on a panicked look as she began to hold herself in fear and anxiety and started to look around if anyone was around to help. Shin-Woo and Ik-Han were by Yuna's side, ripping off parts of their uniform jacket's to use as gauze for Evelyn's—the Ace's wounds. She had three gunshot wounds, one to her right shoulder, another , still on her right side, to her lower ribcage, and the last hit farther into her ribs on the left side. There was a lot of blood even with pressure being applied; the bullet's must be more into her ribs and might have hit an artery.

Then the sound of frantic footsteps running their way could be heard. "Guys it's the Hyung's and Ajussi!" Suyi called from where she was standing as the three guards skidded to a stop in front of the gruesome scene.

Tao was the first to speak, "What happened?!" He asked as sweat dripped from his brow.

"H-Hyung Tao, help please!" Ik-Han shouted and he bounded to their aid.

M-21 and Takeo turned to Yuna who had stood from her kneeling position and walked over to Suyi to try and calm her down. She caught their gaze once she sat Suyi down by the fountains edge a few yards away, she decided to sum up everything as fast as she could, adding the part how the girl on the ground was the Crimson Ace.

Tao looked around, taking in everything in his surroundings, and decided to act. "Everyone listen, this girl needs medical attention. The three of us will take her to the nearest hospital; you four call the police and make sure these men are arrested." He explained as he looked at everyone's faces, they were hesitant and scared, but Shin-Woo nodded for all of them and stood, Ik-Han mimicking the same motion as they walked over to the girls. Steps were heard behind Tao, he turned to see who it was, and there stood Rai who had the smallest but noticeable expression of surprise on his face.

"Takeo, some help please?" Tao asked to which both Takeo and M-21 answered by trotting over to him, Takeo picked her up bridal style, and then the three of them began to walk away until they heard a set of footsteps behind them, it was Rai again. "Do you want to come with us?" Tao said just high enough for Rai to only hear, but Shin-Woo raised his head from his friends and glanced over to them. Rai turned his head at Shin-Woo, after a few seconds of staring Shin-Woo seemed to have understood the message and nodded, Rai turned away and nodded to the three of them. Their steps increased as they got farther away from the children, when they turned a corner and heard the police sirens echoing in the distance, they used their powers to travel from building top to building top, Rai following alongside them.

They arrived at Frankenstein's in no time and charged into the house without second thought of taking off their shoes, all of them except Rai of course. "Frankenstein!" Tao called out as he, Takeo, and 21 busted through the door to the living room and startled all in the room, which consisted of the insane scientist, Regis, and Seira, who were all sitting and having tea. Immediately upon seeing their panicked looks, the girl in Takeo's arms, and his Mater's… blank expression (his eyes expressed his anxiety), he got the message. "Takeo take her to the lab with me. You two relax… Ms. Seira, Regis, please take care of my Master in my absence." He advised and the rest cooperated, of course Rai had begun to mosey along to his chair at the head of the living room to drink tea.

Regis shot a curious but also troubled gaze to Tao and M-21 who had slumped themselves onto the side couch to the right of Rai; Tao noticed his gaze and knew exactly what Regis was asking. Gradually, he mentally picked himself up, and explained of what they came across.

_Three or so Days later~_

Her head was spinning, her muscles ached, and the obnoxious whir and beeping of machine's surrounded her field of hearing, but that was only as she woke up. Moments later her hearing adapted and she could hear more than that, she could distinguish seven different types of breathing patterns within the room that smelt sterile like a hospital. She attempted to open her eyelids but it seemed her body wanted to rest some more and so she kept them shut, finally she could pick up murmurs and whispers of voices, she decided to tune in.

"Boss, how's she been?" Came a voice that sounded worried, rapid, and… nerdy-like? Yeah that sounded right, no offense is what she wanted to say but she did not want the people in the room to know she was eavesdropping, even if they were talking about her.

"She is responding well to the treatments, yet she's been recovering at a pace even I did not expect. I decided to check in on her DNA, but when you all brought her here I only extracted enough blood for me to find out her type, and now the machines are doing the rest. I should know very soon." Said the one who she believed was the person being called 'Boss', his voice sounded youthful, yet wise.

'_But, like hell their going to find out about me. These people must be with THEM. I have to get out of here soon, but I'll have to wait until the rest of them, I can probably do something to distract this 'Boss' person for just a moment if he stays and then make my move to destroy the machinery before I flee.' _ She planned.

"But for now we're only waiting, we should all move upstairs for now and let her rest… Master what would you like for breakfast?" The Boss said with a tone that resounded with curiosity and affection. So this man had someone higher in rank than himself, that might be troublesome. She clocked out on the rest of the conversation and merely waited for them to leave, and then the sweet hiss of an automatic door opening and closing filled her ears. She listened through the door as their footsteps grew more silent with the lengthening distance between her and the strangers who held her hostage.

Finally, once she could not hear their sole's clacking against the floor any longer she forced herself upwards, her torso burned and her shoulders shook vigorously as she pulled herself forward despite the pain. She rubbed her eyes along the bottom of her palms as she slid off the metal she was lying flat on moments ago. She shot her eyes open and welcomed the blinding light, even though it hurt slightly, and let them adjust. Once they did she took in the sight of her body, to make an assumption of how she could escape if she was unable to use something important, like an arm or something. Fortunately everything was in check, nothing really broken anymore since she had time to heal.

There were some I.V. needles puncturing into her arms though, but she swiftly ripped them out of her body, it stung with great intensity but within a few moments the opening closed to look as if there was nothing there from the start. _'Now for the machinery, I can't let them have any information on me.'_ She walked up as unstrainingly as possible to the blood scanner she found a few yards away in the room, for her bodies comfort. She measly tapped on a few buttons and the whirring came to a halt, soon a compartment slid open and vile's of her blood were seen in small handles, at least three vile's were inside. She took them and gazed around the room, then she noticed a shelf that seemed to be quarantining chemicals.

A few strides in the compartments direction and she stood in front it, her image reflecting off the glass. Heh, it had been awhile since she last saw her own face, her pale yet pink-ish skin and the structure of her face, her hazelnut brown hair that streaked downwards behind her all the way to the small of her back, and finally her eyes that were a deep shade of crimson, even in the light. It disgusted her; she lifted the fist of her free hand and rammed her clenched appendage into the glass of the container. No alarm went off so she assumed it must be a silent alarm, she needed to work quickly, as swiftly as possible she grabbed a couple of vile's of Hydrogen and Chlorine chemicals.

She did not bother with making her way to the countered area a few steps and just added the chemicals into the vile's of her blood, letting the newly developed hydrochloric acid do-away with the biological material. She felt a presence moving her way, her hunch was right. Thinking quickly she hurled the vile's full of melting blood to ground in front of the door, then she turned back around to the chemicals and skimmed the labels on them. She snatched another set of vile's and made her way to the counter area, she the being getting closer and by the feel of it, it was that 'Boss' man. Great…

She mixed and stirred the chemicals until she had a delicious vile of alliinases, A.K.A onion juice… She jogged her way to the side of the doorway, beside the settled pool of liquids. Then to her expectancy the door hissed opened and a few clacks of feet were heard before suddenly halting in front of the filthy pile of acid and blood. To Evelyn's left stood a gorgeous man with hair the same golden color of wheat basking in the yellow sun's rays. Yet she felt an uneasiness course through her as he did nothing more than stare at the stain in the tiles, and then something was building from him, an… aura of great murderous intent coming from him, but it seemed to be acting out towards him. Without a second thought she flung the chemicals at his face with an embarrassing squeal, that seemed to distract him as his image disappeared and reappeared by the examining table where she was once lied upon twenty-feet away. However, she did not allow him the pleasure of making eye contact as he lifted his head and jumped over the pile of acid, ran out the doorway, and the hissing sound of it closing just after her foot exited its path of closure.

Using her speed, she made it to the elevator in less than a few seconds and made it inside, turning and clicking a button that had a positive-one on it. As the elevator spurred to life and began to climb she saw a streak of yellow down the hall as her vision was blocked by the wall she had risen in front of. The irritating ding as the machine made its way upwards, passed the other floors was maddening, but it came to a halt as the elevator stopped and opened its doors to a hallway that seemed to belong to a house.

Not even bothering to poke her head out first she leapt from the container watched as its door's closed and listened to it descend before turning away and walking down the hall, she had to find a window to open up and leap out of to escape. Yet to her surprise, once she turned a corner, she saw another hallway, this one with several doors obviously leading to rooms and/or closets, a flight of stairs climbing to another floor, and a corner possibly leading to another hallway down the hall a bit. She chose the ladder and trotted to the stairs and practically skipped up its steps. Then it was there, she saw it, sunlight!

Exactly four yards ahead to a little side-room she could see sunlight pouring in from an upper floor patio, without another thought she dashed for the freedom that was just a hop-step-and-jump away. Evelyn grasped the handle in her hands and flung the door open with enough strength to nearly make it fly off its hinges, but remained intact. She was home free, until her eyes adjusted to the direct sunlight, and her vision caught the figures of four people. There, staring wide-eyed at her were three full grown men, somewhere in their twenties, and a younger, albeit shorter, boy with what looked to be legitimate silver hair with two black stripes streaking to the back of his head from his temples. He also had a shocked glint in his crimson eyes hidden behind a regalness expression he was holding up. Wait…

'_Crimson eyes?!'_ Her heart thudded against her chest painfully as she frantically stepped back from the now even more confused men in front of her. She thought her eyes were deceiving her; they were just contacts like many human kids wore nowadays around the world, right? Yet the unmistakable shade and detail to his irises were in fact the true item, he was like her, but then she sensed his aura… It was more refined, unmixed like hers, purer somehow. Evelyn gasped when she racked her brain for an answer, but she did not like what she came up with. _'He's… just like the man who abandoned mother!' _Her confused and bewildered expression twisted into a fire-red glare of disgust and loathing.

_**-RK-4's POV-**_

What the hell? One moment Tao and the others are discussing the events of Union affairs so far in the city and pondering certain battle strategies to create for combat when the Ace suddenly man-handled the patio door! She looked relieved for split second until she seemed to identify that she was not alone. The four of them stared wide-eyed just like her as her eyes darted from Takeo to her left, to M-21 to his left, to Regis, and then to Tao, but quickly darting back to Regis. It was not amazement or the type of bewilderment they see most people give to the sight of Regis's foreign look; it looked like pure, astonished shock. That was confirmed with the sudden movement of her shirking backwards, an inhale of breathe they believed was a gasp from her mouth, and the four of them watching as her face shifted from unbelieving surprise to a full-on blood thirsty glare as she seemed to single him out.

"U-uhh… Hey, are y-you alright?" Tao asked unsurely as he brought his hand and attempted to step forward, at least until the Ace's sight shot his way for a split moment, and then jumped backwards over the small amount of furniture in the tiny side-room behind her. She landed without even the slightest hitch behind the petite coffee table that stood between two love-seats on either side in front of her. Yet she did not move from her landing position, staying crouched in preparation to hightail it somewhere in else in the house if any of them made a move, her glare was now held on all of them, not just Regis this time.

"Ah! Wait, wait! You don't have to be scared, we're not going to hurt you… we're the good guys. I'm Tao and these are my comrades Takeo, Regis, and M-21." Tao explained as he pointed in order of the names of his teammates behind him. He did not expect her to react to the word 'comrade' though, from what he and team saw for a minor second was her glare wavering considerably and her head rising in curiosity momentarily. So she responded to familiarism, as Tao put it, this could be of help.

_**-Standard POV-**_

'_The mushroom top said 'Comrades'… but it wasn't what he said that baffled me, it was… __**How**__ he said it. There was no monotonous boredom to the word or any hint of a lie; his words were filled with trust and warmth. I could feel it practically oozing from him.'_ She thought to herself as unintentionally relaxed. She merely kept staring towards him and him alone as she sensed wave after wave of continuous, non-selfish emotions. Before she realized what was going on, she found herself standing upright once more and she was no longer glaring. Only a pure curios-like sense of awe washed over her face.

The other's calmed down and finally released the breath's they were all holding. Tao took a cautious step forward once more, this time being successful in actually taking the step, and stood right in front of the coffee table that separated the two of them. "Okay, I can tell you're highly freaked out as to where you are and how you got here, but trust me when I say, you are safe." He chimed with a smile that pleaded her understanding. She merely nodded.

"Ooh-ho, safe wouldn't be something I would say right now." Came the ominous voice and the monstrous aura of the blonde haired man from earlier.

"B-Boss Frankenstein!" Tao and the two fully grown men called out as they yelped in surprise and terror, Regis jumping in place with a sharp intake of breathe, and Evelyn jumping back clumsily, only to trip on her own feet as she fell backwards to the ground.

_**-Some "Events" later-**_

Evelyn tenderly placed her cup of tea onto its respected saucer as she lowered the entire piece onto the glass coffee table in the living of Frankenstein's home. All proper introductions were made from the resident's side of the meeting; this including the new faces of a girl who resembled Regis quite a lot and a man with very regal feature's named Cadis Etram- she decided to just go by what the majority of the household called him, Rai or Raizel. But she was still in just a bit too much shock from… past events. Yet she had recuperated quite swimmingly, so when Takeo finally asked her who she was, she decided it was time to stop beating around the bush. She eased herself upwards and turned to the windows behind her, she felt it would be easier to tell them what they wanted if she could not see them, the more distant she was to them, the easier would be to leave.

They sat in the furniture in an order that she believed was routine for them, which meant they had settled places in the house. She was once sitting in a black chair-like love seat with no back to it, which was across from the white one (only it looked to be for single use instead of two) Rai sat in. To her left from where she once sat, a white love-seat, matching her black one, is where Regis and Seira sat and then the large black sofa to the right of her former seat I where Tao, M-21 (Odd name), and Takeo sat. Frankenstein merely stood a few steps away from behind Raizel, finally she sighed and began to answer their questions to best she could, pinching the bridge of her nose. "My name is Evelyn, Evelyn Sola." She said as she dropped her arm to her side.

She heard Frankenstein's voice speak up from behind her. "Sola is a middle name often enough. Can we not know your surname?" He questioned with a tone that seemed to put suspicion on her, she could feel his distrust and everyone's heads as they moved from him to her.

"I apologize but… I cannot remember the last name my mother and I shared for the life of me." She explained.

"'Your mother and you'? What about your father?" The voice sounded like M-21.

"Heh!" She snickered darkly, "If I knew that old bastards family name I sure as hell would not take it. I'd give it the greatest disrespect it deserves and trample it into the dirt while I cursed it to the end of its days." She menacingly spat. Whelp that left her family scenario checked off the list. Rai merely sipped at his tea as everyone stared at her back. This girl held quite a lot of livid emotions towards whoever her father was, but it shocked them that someone would reject their own blood name. From the experience of a few certain people in the room, a family name held the greatest pride and honor of their blood, or to a few other's merely held a much wanted identity, a type of proof they at least existed. The reverberating sounding of porcelain clinking to porcelain signaled to everyone of the residence that Rai had taken an interest in the conversation.

He spoke fluidly as always as his graceful gaze bore into her back, everyone believed he was going to ask her something very important, after all if the Noblesse was allowing himself to get involved with someone else, it was serious. At least… until he asked his question, "How old are you?" He questioned. Que dead-pan moment. Really?! Out of all the things he, Cadis Etrama D. Raizel could have asked, he asks for her age?! Still, they should have known better, Rai, as a person was not good in this sort of thing, they really should make a note that seeing him as the Noblesse and seeing his actual side as a person were very unnatural.

"Nine-teen." She answered as she appeared lo lower her head ever so slightly downwards, still not giving him, or anyone else, the courtesy of a face to face answer.

"I meant your true age." Rai corrected himself in a way that seemed like a command. Everyone, excluding Seira, gave him a quirked eyebrow or a 'huh' to his statement. It was Evelyn turning on her heel that brought everyone's attention to her; her eyes were wide with astonishment as she stared at Rai. This increased the curiosity and tension in the room as they witnessed Evelyn lower her head and clench her fists in what appeared to be nervousness, almost as if she pondering something.

Finally she brought her up and blew out a breath of frustration and stared anywhere except at the people in front of her, "Exactly six-hundred years starting from the last autumn." She begrudgingly answered. Now it was the modified trio's turn to gasp and 'huh', while Seira and Regis stared a bit wide-eyed (of course the reaction only being miniscule for Seira) towards her, and Frankenstein had the slightest expression of shock plastered on his face.

"What the-?! How in the-?! Evelyn?!" Tao and Takeo called out as M-21 simply tried to calm himself down.

"It's a long story." She simply said as she brought her arms around her waist and continued to stare at the hard-wood flooring.

"Well, we're here, and we're listening." Frankenstein stated as he took an empty spot on the black sofa next to the trio who were a bit more calmed down, but still rather dazed with shock. Her eyes fluttered to look into Frankenstein's welcoming cerulean gaze, then she looked around to the other's, well Rai had gone to sipping his tea, but she could tell he was listening intently. She understood in all their eye's curiosity and wonder filled their mind's, with another sigh she gave in and sat herself back down onto the black love-seat.

Again one more sigh, "Well, how else do I put it? My mother met the man who is my biological father, and from there on, the story I will tell you starts." She began.

_**-After a very LONG explanation-**_

"Oh…" Came nearly everyone's voices once Evelyn finished her sob story. All she merely did was pick up her tea and sip at it like nothing had happened…

"So then, mind telling me what your situation is?" She questioned placing her tea back down. That was the moment everyone halted in their thoughts and stared over to her, seriousness plastered into every inch of her face.

"What do you mean-?" Frankenstein started.

"I'm not blind. I know when I have three modified humans of the Union in front of me." She bluntly emphasized. Shit…

"Wait how do _**you**_ know about the Union?" M-21 asked.

"Have you seen my eyes? It's not very hard to tell I'm different from humans… now what's your story on why you're here?" She ordered again.

"Aha, well you see, it is a grand story, an interesting story, a very dramatic and-!" Tao began to drabble.

"Just… Can I trust you or not is what I'm asking; I do not need your short-life's story!" She exclaimed as she bent forward and waved her hand in a chopping motion in the air to emphasize her agitation. Tao was about to open his mouth to drabble some more into a long explanation on how they were the most reliable people in the country currently, but M-21 shortened everything with a quick 'yes'. "Thank you, M-21." She thanked.

Then she stood and stretched out her arms, "Hnn, okay, so what did you do to my things?" Evelyn asked with a little peculiarity in her tone.

"Ah! That was in the lab, hang on I'll go get your things." Takeo offered as he stood himself upwards and walked out of the room before Evelyn even had the chance to reject his offer. Well, at least she did not have to venture into the creepy hospital bellow this average Korean upper-class home.

"So… am I allowed to know any more about you guys, or are you as confidential as those asshole's who have 'For-the-sake-of-science-we-experiment-on-people-!' genre stuck up their asses?" She questioned as she sat back down. Everyone stared at her in sheer bewilderment; Regis was practically having a heart-attack, Seria, M-21, Tao, and Frankenstein gapped at her, and, though it was very silent, the slightest sound of Rai sputtering his tea back into its cup do to his own shock could be heard. "What?" Evelyn asked, wondering if they had lost their sanity.

"Y-you just…!" Tao choked out but Regis decided to start his own little fiasco.

"You dare use such crewed and unmannerable language such as that when you're a NOBLE?!" He yelled while he stood to his feet with a very insulted look on his face.

"Regis…" Seira called out, her attention not being the only one on him.

"Don't try and stop me, please, Seira! We all can sense it, the blood of a Noble running in her veins!" He hollered as he gave out one last puff of anger before straightening his posture and seating himself back down. Evelyn stared at him with pure, innocent confusion.

"A… 'Noble'? Sorry but… what's a Noble?" She asked while quirking her head, and at this moment Takeo had re-entered the room, now becoming just as confused as everyone else. She did not know what her own kind was? The entire residence gapped at her as she glanced left and right at their expressions, she truly was ignorant of her heritage…

"You really don't know?" M-21 asked and Evelyn only shrugged her head while her quirking her head to the side for just a second.

Seira was the first to speak, "Nobles are the being's often talked about in human legends as Gods, or in some different cases… vampires. But that is not the truth, what the humans think of as vampires were merely mutant people who had made contracts with Nobles in the past to gain power. But unfortunately, the power would consume and distort the humans, making the vampire humans know in legends. I myself and Regis are Nobles." She concluded and Evelyn stared at her astonished, the species her father was… it was the kind of Nobles! Yet then her gaze turned to Rai.

Frankenstein noticed her movements and decided to end her curiosity as well. "I can already assume you're wondering about my master here. Well, yes, he to in such away is of the Noble species, but he is much different from the average Noble. In their society there are heads, or leaders of the Noble race who are called Clan Leader's. They run the political operations and guide the Nobles who live in their homeland, Lukedonia." He paused to let her catch up and/or to make sure she was following along, she was.

"Well, above the seven family representatives who act as the Clan Leaders of Lukedonia, there is another single being who rules above them, that is who they call, the Lord." Evelyn was about to question if that meant Rai was the Lord of Lukedonia, but Frankenstein interrupted her before she embarrassed herself with such a question. "No, my master is not the Lord. He is… higher than the Lord, my master is what the Nobles call the Noblesse, the guardian and the juror of the Noble race. It is his dutiful burden to carry on the greatest strength known to the Nobles. It is basically being like their God." He explained.

There was an ominous silence to the air as Takeo walked back to his seat, handing Evelyn her things before sitting again. "But, as I have said, the power of the Noblesse is a great burden. The Union has been causing much trouble here in the city and on multiple occasions my master has been forced to use his power to protect himself and the very people you see in this room." He said with his face growing grimmer, immediately Evelyn understood what he meant.

"His powers have the consequence of taking his life when he uses it?!" She exclaimed. Frankenstein only nodded and she nearly screamed, but she calmed herself down, reluctantly. After a few deep breathes she turned to Rai. "Why would you do something like that?" He simply stared at her, "Fuck it! If you wanna die, then don't let me stop you, might as well live up to what you _**have**_ to exist for huh?" She finished.

"What is that supposed to mean?!" Came nearly everyone's disgusted voices. Evelyn glanced all around herself to lock with the glares coming from almost all the people in the room.

"What do you mean by that?" M-21 hissed.

"I mean if he wants to subject himself to fate, then let him be on his way. I once knew a guy like him… let's just say when he died in front of me he truly did regret following what he believed was his destiny. From what Frankenstein just said… it sounds like you, Rai, honestly and heart-fully care for the people here. I'm not saying it's a bad way to die, just… it's best to at least try and fight the current than be swept away by it." She answered, her head slowly lowering with each word until she saw nothing but her feet. She knew all eyes were on her again and she could feel their emotions wavering from anger to confusion and sadness.

Evelyn forced a sigh, "I should probably get going." She grabbed her things off her former seat and began walking to the front door; hopefully it was the front door… "I've long overdue my welcome, thank you though… for everything. I'll find a way to repay your kindness." She said as she reached for the door handle.

"Wait, where do you think you're going?" Takeo questioned as he took a hesitant step forward.

"Somewhere anywhere but here. I can't stay in one place too long; the Union has been tracking me since the turn of the twentieth century, and the cults that formed into the organization even longer. I'm also meeting a friend soon anyways; he'll be my escort until I find a suitable hiding place." She explained as she turned the nob and pulled the door open a smidge before a hand placed itself on the door and closed it. She looked up to see Frankenstein.

"Now, now. There is no need to be so brash and besides, if you really were trying to avoid the Union, why are you in what is probably its most active battle ground?" He asked politely while putting on a very well-practiced façade of innocence. Shit… again…

Evelyn released her grip on the door, "Fine, you want the truth? YES, I am running from the Union, but at the same time I'm hunting down their laboratories around the globe and destroying them. I've been doing it since just before World War Two." She confessed as she lifted her head in the direction of the crowd of people to see their faces.

"Really? Every time someone hears this, they go all, 'OMIGOSH, SHE DOES THAT?!' on me. Jeez… And you, Tao and Takeo, were apart of D-A 5? I expected a different reaction." She said as she crossed her arms and leaned on the door.

"You know who we are?!" They yelped simultaneously.

Evelyn ad to cover her ears, "I, maybe, sort of, kinda done a little hacking in the past decade… Then, one day, I came across the D-A5 files four years ago, but I didn't take any interest in it." She explained as she lowered her hands and shifted her armful of things in her arms more comfortably out of anxiety. They, and M-21 and Regis, merely gawked at her with their mouths full agape, Tao's eye slightly twitching. "Ehh… heh heh…" She nervously chuckled as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Well, in any case, there is much going on here in this country, if you'd be willing to stay and help us… we'd be grateful." M-21 mumbled out. What did he just say?

"M-21, what are you-?" Takeo started.

"Well, if she's a Noble, shouldn't she get to know her species a bit more? Plus, another Noble means more power on our side for fighting against the Union." He reasoned, for once this made even Tao shut up to think… he had a point.

"Sorry but, I have no intention of being affiliated with the Noble's." Evelyn stated, striking everyone out of their concentration. Did she just say…?

"What do you mean, 'no intention of being affiliated with us'?!" Regis scoffed showing he was insulted, even Seira had a look on her face. Rai… he simply turned his head in her direction in astonishment, the expression not really there because he always keeps his composure, but still, he quirked a brow substantially high.

"I'm sorry; I know all of you have taken very good care of me a-and I am truly grateful, but… I do not want to be affiliated with my origins in the least!" Evelyn explained with her tone just being a little higher than intended to. Not even making eye contact with any of them, she took her chance with everyone being stunned, and retched open the door with almost too much strength and trotted out. Frankenstein did not even flinch about his door, he was that shocked!

But then Evelyn's voice could be heard from the front door, "Dammit! Which one of these button's opens this fucking door?!" Immediately many of the house members were at the hallway door staring at her back as she frustratedly pressed various button's, with many beeping sounds filling the air, on the key pad that opened the front door. They stared in either mild amusement (pretty much just Tao) or had a blank face; this was like the time Frankenstein was teaching Rai how to open the door and the Noblesse's many failed attempts, only with actual emotion…

Suddenly footsteps could be heard behind the house residents and Rai leisurely passed them as he walked up behind Evelyn, reached out his hand passed her, earning the reward of startling her slightly, though unintentional, and pressed the largest button on the key pad. The **ONE **button she did not press! Soon a hissing sound reverberated through the air as Rai once again reached beyond her and slid his thin fingers around the door handle and gently turned it open, letting morning sunlight fill Evelyn's eyes a bit uneasily.

After rubbing her eyes for a while her vision adjusted and she saw the pathway outside leading down to a set of gates. Evelyn felt so happy to see the sunlight and feel the small breeze that was entering the house through the doorway, but…why was she not bolting out of the establishment like she imagined she was going to a few moments ago? Why was she being hesitant?

"Was it not your desire to leave this household?" He asked as he was now letting the door merely hang open, his hand long detached from the door handle. "Was it not your plea to leave behind the Noble's whom you are feeling uncomfortable around?" He questioned again. She kept staring outside the doorway… she did not know, she could feel something writhing in her chest at his words, something painful.

"Was it not your wish… for limitless freedom within solitude?" He asked of her and no answer could come from her lips, but instead… she merely gasped. Her hands trembled and her breath caught in her throat as her eyebrows furrowed upwards. He had a point… why was she not going headlong into the open space, feeling the wind in her hair as she jumped from building top to building top? Was she… yearning to stay…?

"I-I don't know… I… don't know…" She choked out as she saw her vision get blurry. Wait, blurry? She blinked and she felt something warm and wet slide down her cheek. She lifted her hands to her face and touched where some of the liquid had rested at the point of her chin and the other at her cheek, where some fresher produced products of the substance followed the trail of the previous. She did not notice Tao and Takeo moving their way around Rai to look at her face.

"Eh?! Ms. Evelyn you're crying! You have tears falling down your face!" Takeo called out as he began to worry and Tao started to walk away to get some tissues.

"Ah, crying? I'm crying? Oh my-! I'm crying! Tears are flowing down my cheeks!" Evelyn called out as she began to spasm in place not knowing what to do.

"Y-yes…? Do you… not know… what crying is?" Takeo asked a bit uncertain.

She wiped her eyes a bit roughly with the back of her hand just as Tao came back with a box of Kleenex. "Yes, I know what crying is… it's just… it's because…" she knew the reason, but to say it aloud to these total strangers? No, she would not show that kind of weakness. "I just haven't cried since I was very, **very young**." She explained as she grabbed a tissue and patted her eyes down until they were dry.

"That long?" Was all Regis asked from the doorway behind them, Rai was walking back past everyone to return to his seat in the living room, but just before he stepped through the other doorway he turned his head back towards Evelyn and the men beside her.

"You may want to close that door; Frankenstein would hate it if an animal were to wander inside." He bluntly, but somehow elegantly, mentioned as he resumed his graceful walk to his beloved seat at the head of the living room.

"M-Master, come now! Hahaha." Frankenstein forcefully laughed as he turned his view to his master as the Noblesse walked by. Once he sat down, with no answer, Frankenstein turned his head to Evelyn, a fake/ embarrassed smile still on her face. "You there, please shut the door." He requested, snapping Evelyn out of her trance.

"Ah, right." She realized, and then she turned to push the door shut, almost. Just before she let the door click she turned to Frankenstein with a questioning gaze, "Umm… does this mean… I can stay?" She asked unable to completely understand if Rai's little speech was a way of inviting her, or if they were a way of telling her to get lost…

"You heard him did you not? Now shut the door, breakfast will be started soon." Frankenstein vaguely answered as he walked away from the doorway and out of her sight. Evelyn guessed it was a yes…

"C'mon Evelyn, I'll show you to your new room!" Tao exclaimed as he slammed the door shut for her and grabbed her wrist, tugging her along with Takeo trailing as he called out to Tao to not run in the house. A home… Evelyn finally had a home again. She did for real this time… right?

* * *

**Yay, chapter finished! I hope to anyone of you reader's who took the time to read this had fun. Please R&R, the more the merrier and the more I can find out what needs improvement in how I write! Thank you and please look for number three when it comes out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Two was nice yes? I hope you all liked it because I really do enjoy writing this story, even if there aren't too many reviews. Well then, here is Chapter Three! Read and Review please!**

* * *

Her pulse raced, her blood dashed through her veins headlong, and her brain pounded with uncomfortable pressure as faint images flashed left and right behind her eyelids. Evelyn continuously tossed and turned in her bed, the sheets seeming to suffocate her so she unconsciously chucked them to the hard-wood floor of her room in Frankenstein's house. In the blackness of her mind she heard gunfire, electricity crackling, and explosions, along with sounds of inaudible cries, not of pain, but of fright right after the sounds of battle ceased. Once more vision's filled her mind as she saw human's in tube like containers coming into her sight, oxygen masks covered their faces as they floated unconsciously in the tubes filled with sickening green liquid, she thought she saw the letter 'M' somewhere before her environment changed.

She saw herself suddenly half in a garden and another half of her mind in a room. She heard what sounded like crying, but not of one person, at least two people. She turned her head round and round to see who they were, shifting between the room and the garden filled with roses, and she believed she saw two figures in each scene, and their sobbing was becoming louder, more heart wrenching each moment she stood still. Next thing she knew she was bolting towards either figure, her sight kept frizzing in and out between each scene to either the figure in the garden or the one in the room, then once again vice versa, her attempts to reach them being ruefully unsuccessful. As she seemed to finally make some progress towards either figure through her shifting sight, she reached out her hand, but just as the fabric of their clothing was merely centimeters away from the grasp of her curling fingers, the scene was sucked away into nothingness as everything went black around her and she stumbly fell to her knees.

Evelyn tried to stand but something caught her feet. As she flinched and turned to look at her ankles, using a hand to support her weight, another set of hands viciously gripped her wrist and pulled down on her back. She tried to gasp, or rather scream, but then more hands wrapped around her mouth firmly and held her head down to the ground while muffling her screams and her chances of breathing. _'You did this! You did this to us and for it we __**hate**__ you! Now we curse you, curse you, curse you! __**DIE**__!' _Voices shouted at her over, and over, repeating those torturous words until it was driving her mad! She was nearly thinking what the voices were saying was the truth for some reason, that she should just die, and the feeling of hopelessness just kept sinking farther into her heart, until then there was a flash of light. The hands retracted and the voices screamed in pure anger and terror as more light flickered here and there across thier figures.

Eventually, while Evelyn was catching her breath that was once blocked from her lungs, she felt water- no, rain, beginning to trickle onto her body. Again light flashed and then a vibrating boom was heard just after the flash; a thunder and lightning storm. Yet she could hear something more than the thunder though, something sharper… gunshots. She found herself sprinting through the harshening rain and wind as the shots grew louder, even more deafening than the thunder, until finally she came across a tented area, but the gunfire could no longer be heard, instead all that she could see was a dim light coming from an open tent flap.

Cautiously she crept farther into the campsite until she was right in front of the tent; slowly she peeked her line of vision into the tent and pinpointed the light. It was a large set of computer monitors and she could hear someone typing on keyboards somewhere in the tent. She shifted her footing and stared through the opening once more with the different angle, all she could manage to see were hands swiftly gliding from various keys as letters and numbers filled the screen of the monitor above the persons head. As she watched him or her type away she noticed he/she was the only person inside the tent, and she could feel this sense of… isolation and regret coming from whoever this person was. _'Who is that?' _She wondered as she tried to get a better view, but almost as if her thoughts were heard, the person typing stopped and she saw the shadow of him/her turn and start walking towards her!

She scrambled backwards as she frantically looked around herself for anything to hide behind, that was when she spotted a tent, that was not there before, behind her. Not caring and just wanting to not be caught she bolted to it and stretched the flaps as wide as they could so she could get inside as fast as possible, she clutched the tent flaps in her ahands and wrenched them open, swiftly pulling them close behind her. "Who is there?" She heard a voice as she tried to regain catching her composure, immediately her eyes shot open and she saw herself in a white room, the flaps to the tents opening were no longer behind her, there was not even an exit. So instead she turned her head back in front of her, and she saw… a hospital bed, it appeared as if someone was sitting upright in it as they curled a finger towards her; beckoning her to come closer. She could not help but feel pitiful for the person as she grew closer and saw the I.V. in their arm; closer inspection when Evelyn came close enough verified the person as a girl with wavy red hair and perky yellow eyes.

"You're soaking wet." She giggled once Evelyn stopped at her bedside. This made Evelyn finally notice her condition of what the rain did to her. "Go dry off with those towels across the room." The girl politely demanded but there was an edge to it that made Evelyn flinch with surprise from her trance of inspecting her condition. Her eyes shifted from the girl to the towels on a dresser farther away that was not there before. Once more she looked to the girl and the girl merely smiled sweetly as she tilted her head and closed her eyes cutely. Evelyn was about to walk over to the dresser, that she knew was not there before, until… her eyes caught sight of a stack of perfectly good towels right on a bedside table next to the hospital bed.

"Why should I go use those towels if there are some perfectly good ones right here?" Evelyn asked as she started to reach for the towel at the top of the stack.

"Are you defying me?" The girl asked a little darkly while she kept her smile up. Evelyn stopped and turned towards her to ask 'why not' but as she did, she felt a sharp, stabbing pain in her stomach. There was a hand, a pink gloved hand shoving its way deep into Evelyn's stomach, making her cough up blood moments later. "Tee hee hee! You should have listened to me," The girl said as she put up a saddened face, "But sadly you. Now. Have. To. Die." She annunciated as she violently twisted her hand around inside Evelyn,and then pulled her hand out of her abdomen, letting Evelyn fall roughly on her back onto the ground. The hospital room vanished as she slammed her head on the black ground, making her sight very fuzzy.

She felt the burning sensation of her wound all over her and she could feel the blood pulsing from her open wound uncontrollably. She tried to reach for it but before her hands could even touch the wound, she felt her blood lifting passed her hands and into the air above her, swirling like a whirlpool. Eventually there was more blood around her than she imagined was possible to come from her body as the speed of the blood vortex increased and closed in on her lying body. Her heart raced as adrenaline and fear filled her mind, and then something caught her eye... at the top of the vortex, a huge pair of red eyes judgingly glared at her!

Evelyn's fear rose to its maximum level as sheer terror buzzed in her mind! Then she heard the owner of the eyes speak a gruesome word that terrified her to near death if it was possible, "Blood Field." The voice was her own.

"Ahhh!" She screamed at the top of her lungs as she shot upwards and her eyes shot open in terror as she trembled violently with shivers, her entire body glazed in a heavy coat of sweat. Evelyn sat there for a while, panting with a hoarse throat, as she tried to calm herself. Whatever she was dreaming of, the vividness of it all was gone, but the emotions still wracked around in her mind, buzzing like bee's in a hive. She relaxed after what seemed to be an eternity of her sitting upright in her bed. She thought to herself what the point of the dream was, why she had it, and who it was about, but she could come to no conclusion. Instead she forced herself off the subject and pushed herself out of the bed, she needed to do something to take the edge of the dream off.

Then she remembered, Tao had showed her each room had its own private bathroom with a stand-in shower! It seemed like now she was finally going to put it to use. Before she walked away from her bed though, she looked to the clock above on the wall opposite her bed; it read two forty-seven AM. She sighed exasperatedly as she walked to the bathroom door and entered the facility to rid herself of the stench from her freezing sweat.

Once Evelyn exited out of the bathroom in merely a towel, she looked around the room. There on top of the dresser to the right of the bathroom door, below the wall-clock, were her clothes that she was found wearing that night she was shot. Her hands instinctively rose to the points just below the thin barrier of the towel and felt the few, nearly healed by now because of her DNA, holes in her torso, eventually skimming a finger along the only exposed bullet wound on her right shoulder. She dropped her arm and stared at her clothes, thinking of nothing in particular, and then she sighed, taking the few steps needed to reach the dresser, she picked up her shirt on the top of the folded pile. It was a purple long-sleeved shirt that fit to her body well when she wore it, she could see the places where the bullets had pierced through to mark itself into her body, but of course someone had sewn the hole shut. Frankenstein, maybe?

She ran her fingers over the sewn parts of her shirt, she wondered why Frankenstein did not just do away with the article of fabric and get a new one just like it, he did not seem to be the nostalgic type. Throwing the thought away for now, she placed the shirt back on top of her pants that were folded below, and opened up a drawer in the dresser. She knew Seira had come into this room to place some necessary… underclothing in her dresser earlier the day before, or rather hours before since she had still barely spent a concious day here. Nevertheless, Evelyn grabbed the necessities and pulled them on; she had paid no mind to the sets of more colorful options and stuck with the plain white set of under-layers. Yet, she wondered, how was the bra size just perfect…? Did Frankenstein… while he took care of her wounds…?! No! She was not going think about _**that**_ at the moment, she would allow herself to worry about it later! But it still ticked at the back of her mind that he might have..._ 'No, stop thinking about it!' _She thought to herself.

For the time being she grabbed her purple shirt once more and this time shoved it on her body, then she went to reach for her pants, they were nothing special, just like her shirt. A pair of plain light-blue denim skinny jeans she often wore because she traveled with boots as her shoes. The design of the pants made it much easier though to get into her boots, she was glad the humans had made something useful to her needs, even if was just a minor fashion thing to them. But the jeans still required a belt to stop from sagging down slightly, where was her belt anyway? She looked on top of the dresser again and there it was, coiled like a snake, it was laying behind her clothes when they were folded up, that was the reason she did not see it at first. She picked it up by the buckle and let it uncoil as she pulled the strap of brown leather upwards into the air before strewing it around her hips through the belt notches and clicked it shut when she found the appropriate adjustment to her waist-hip width.

That was when something gleamed at the corner of her eye… the chain to her untarnished silver cross necklace with rubies embedded into it shimmered from a cloth; she reached for it and pulled the cloth away from around the trinket. She stared at it with great intensity rivaling a glare before she snatched it up from the dresser-top and clicked it around her neck, hiding it under her shirt soon after. She could not believe Frankenstein took it off of her, it made her displeased, but she pushed it away before she gave in to her better judgment. At least it was now apparent why she might have had her dream. Whenever she slept with it off, though she only tried it once, se expirienced excrutiating nightmares. That was one of many reasons she discovered she should keep it with her, without it she felt... uncontrolable somehow... she pushed the feeling away before she got caught up in it.

Now all there was, was her hazelnut brown hair which looked like it was chestnut colored with water in it, and it was still wet as it flowed down her back into the curve. Evelyn sighed, she really should just cut her hair shorter, but she could not part with its current length, it was the same length her mother had held hers through her life. To Evelyn, she felt she looked more like her mother and less like her father's description if she kept it long. Another sigh escaped her lips, how long was she going to dwell on her old childish minorities of the past? With a small shake of her head she walked back to the bathroom, leaving the door open before when exited it from her shower, and still leaving it wide open as she entered, all she was going to do was put it into its most common hair style. The French-braid.

After a tedious hour or so of brushing, combing, parting, pulling, and looping her hair round and round itself from her skull and then downwards, Evelyn had expertly put together the braid that was her signature hairstyle. She could run around, fight, toss-and-turn in her sleep, or even summersault for nearly two weeks straight and this baby would only barely loosen. She really appreciated this hairstyle and all that came with it. After checking to make sure it was not parted more to either one side of her head more than the other and no long chunks of hair were loose, she gave herself a look of approval in the mirror and congratulated herself mentally for another successful mission. Yet it was short lived by looking in the mirror again…Those damned eyes of hers.

Evelyn glowered at her reflection; she could not stand the sight of herself being happy, all she could see was the happiness of that bastard who left her mother as he shirked off the burden of having a human lover- not even a lover, probably, to him-when he left to his home lands. _'Lukedonia… the homeland of the Nobles.'_ Evelyn thought to herself as she remembered Frankenstein's words. "_The homeland of my __**father**__!"_ She spat aloud to her reflection in the mirror, all the while she clenched her fist and pulled her arm back in one swift motion, ready to punch out the glass like she did the chemical shelf. She froze though, she wanted to punch out the mirror as hard as she could, but she had to refrain, it was not a place she could exactly claim as her own and do as she wished, it was house she could stay in yes, but it was _**not **_a_** home. **_It was not _**Her**_ home; she believed it could never be place of true shelter for her.

She lowered her arm as she breathed heavily through her teeth in an attempt to calm herself down, it was working but she still felt… suffocated where she stood. She begrudgingly forced her sight away from the mirror and stomped out of the bathroom into less humid air, not good enough, her mind still felt dazed in an uncomfortable way. Evelyn brutally swung her head from side to side, her braid whipping round her body and nearly slapping her in the face on several occasions, and soon she swiftly stormed out of her bedroom, somehow still being cautious enough to not stomp and wake any of the other house residents. She decided to head to the balcony, or suspended patio, whatever it was! All she wanted to do was get some fresh air.

Once she turned into the hallway that led to the patio she trotted the rest of way there, past the mini room and all its gloriously refined furniture, and opening the glass doors to the cool night air. Evelyn's lungs full-heartedly gulped down the cooler air, she felt like she could finally unwind! After some time she had maneuvered her way from place to place around the deck as she stared at the scenery of the city, yet she must have been there for only a half-hour. Then when she had taken a comfortable position of just leaning against the rail at the front of the porch, she heard footsteps coming to a halt behind her. She lazily turned her head behind her, there M-21 stood at the open walkway from the hallway to the mini-room, and he stared at her with his face void of any emotion.

"What are you doing up here?" He asked with a perplexed tone but still kept his face stone cold.

She stared at him for a few moments wondering, should she really tell him about the nightmare, she remembered a little bit of it now that she had some time to think, or should she brush him off and say it is nothing? She decided they grey area of it all.

"Nothing really. Just a nightmare, so I came here for some fresh air…" She half admitted while she turned her head back around to the open-grinned moon and the city on the horizon. She heard him take in a breath and then begin to walk towards her, but soon she heard him stop in his tracks once more behind her. Evelyn expected another question, or a statement about how Frankenstein did not like people moving about the house outside of curfew (was there even a curfew?), or maybe him brutfully turning her around so he could tell her face-to-face she should go to bed. What she was not expecting was a blanket to be thrown over her shoulders, a bit half-effortly, and a pat on the back in between her shoulder blades.

She quirked her head to the side in pure curiosity of why he did that, but when she looked at him, he had a small smile jokingly mocking her reaction. M-21 settled himself by walking away to a post a few feet away from her and leaning against the wooden support beam to her right. She grew slightly annoyed at the way he seemed to be teasing her, so she decided to be the bigger person and turn her head away back to the scenery and ignore him.

"Ho, that's a different reaction than what I was expecting. Had I done that to Regis he and I would have gone into an argument of some kind as he rambled on about my very presence was being a downer on his pride as a Noble or something." M-21 snickered. Evelyn gave him a side look that acted more as a glare; he had used that word… '_Noble'…_

"Yeah well sorry I_** don't**_ act like a Noble. Truth be told, not being called a Noble is a compliment in my perspective, so _**thank you**_!" She stated as she gave him a snide look and nodded her head at the end excessively.

"Ha ha… Welcome. But coming here to tease you is not what I came here for, I wanted to make sure of two reasons: One, you weren't a burglar, and Two, you were okay. I heard you scream earlier but at the time I could not tell if I was a dream or if it was actually someone in the house. When I tried to go back to sleep I heard you shuffling around over my head, so here I am!" He explained as he shifted his tone of voice and his demeanor back to its usual seriousness. What a bi-polar guy…

"I'm fine, that was just me waking up from my dream, I told you it was a nightmare didn't I? Besides, I'm sure I'll adjust… eventually." Evelyn said more to herself than M-21 as she griped the blanket around her shoulders tighter. His head slightly leaned to his right as he crossed his arms, whatever he was thinking about, Evelyn did not want to find out, even if she could read his mind isshe wanted to. She did not like to use the ability when she was around people she felt she could trust, of course she was still getting used to the residents of this house, but they were slowly proving themselves, might as well give them a chance.

"I had the same problem when I first started living here." M-21 finally spoke. That was not what she was expecting. "You see, I was on a mission here for the… _Union,"_ He choked angrily on that last word, catching her full attention as she shifted her body his direction to listen. "I was supposed to locate an item with my partner and comrade …M-24." He explained as his words went from anger to regret as fast as someone could snap their fingers. "During the mission we decided to play a game we often did during our other mission's, it was sort of like cat-and-mouse. We'd find a person to prey on, we'd mess with them, and then we would kill them when we were finished. When we arrived here we decided to play the game with those kids you saved in the park." He said unhappily as he turned his body and rested his elbows on the same rail as Evelyn, but not making any attempt to move any closer to her.

"What?!" She screeched at him. Okay, screw his chance for trust, she used her speed to close the short distance between them and she violently wrap her fingers around his neck as she slammed his head against the support beam behind him, making the entire patio vibrate with the impact. M-21 had instinctively coiled his hands around her wrists as he made a fail attempt to get some air passed his throat, but of course he was unsuccessful and ended up flailing under her grasp.

"You little-! How could you-?!" Evelyn was about to start but she decided he was not worth it, so instead she focused on his mind, she was going to read his mind! She could feel it, his memories entering her own mind, but something was lacking… was he… pushing her back mentally? _'He's had practice, but I can tell this is all the strength he can muster!'_ She thought determinedly as she gave a larger push, her eyes glowing that scarlet/crimson color with the use of power. M-21's mind was penetrated and he gave a gasp, or what could be considered one since he could not breathe too well at the moment, and he felt his body lock up, she was everywhere. Anything he had been thinking about or experienced within these past couple of months was being severely investigated by her as she bounced around his mind.

The time he arrived in South Korea with M-24, the time when they turned that man into an infected, then when they found the kids as subjects for their little 'game', and even the moment when Jake and Mary appeared and he felt himself lose faith in his and M-24's chances of living, and so much more. As Evelyn continued to wander through his mind she saw more and more depth to the way this man came to living here, the meeting with Frankenstein and Rai, the conspiring behind these Jake and Mary people's backs, and… the protection of the children… at the cost of this M-24 losing his life. "What…?" She questioned to herself as she released his neck from her iron grip and he fell to his knees, gasping for every bit of air he could get as if the thing was going stale.

"W-what… what is with you?!" Evelyn hollered at him as he managed to get to his feet.

"Me? What about you?! You were the one who was strangling me!" He yelled raspy-like as he glared at her with his sharp grey eyes.

"Me?! Hello?! You come up to me and say you used to 'play' around with humans and end their lives just for the hell of it when you were in the Union! So you expect me to not react angrily, when I'm someone whose protected humans for centuries?! You're lucky I didn't snap your neck were you stood!" She exclaimed as she pointed a finger at M-21. He froze, she did have a point...

"Yet...still…" She murmured as she removed the blanket and hung it on the railing of the porch, he looked back at her, and her head was low while she clenched her hands into fists. "How… how could you do that to someone? Why would you let yourself fall into thinking _**murder **_was fun?!" She said just above the normal volume of speaking to someone as she stared at the ground with a look of frustration and sorrow. Again...she had a very good point…

M-21 tried to say something, anything, but Evelyn raised a hand to his face, "Don't. Say. Anything! Whatever you got to say to try and excuse your actions, I don't want to hear jack-shit!" She exclaimed as she turned away from him and hopped onto the railing.

"W-what are you?!"

Evelyn jumped and grabbed a support beam on the porch ceiling above her and swung her body back and forth before swinging high into the air and releasing her grasp. With the speed and angle she let go at, she had back flipped onto the roof of the hood of the porch, and M-21 could hear her walking higher onto the ceiling before a thump was heard and any sound of movement ceased. M-21 stared at the roof of the porch over his head as if he was staring at her before he heard footsteps behind him.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" Regis screamed as he appeared into the mini-room, his fist drawn and all while he was in his star-lit-night pajamas.

"M-21, ARE YOU OKAY?!" Tao and Takeo screeched as they appeared behind him, Tao had his wires crackling with electricity and Takeo had his pistol's in his hands, plus multitudes of ammo at his dispense latched onto his body. Seira was behind all of them with only slight panic etched on her face but still she was pretty much expressionless as she too had her hands ready in a fighting position behind Regis. That was when they noticed M-21 alone, with a blanket on the railing, and alright, letting them visibly relax and nearly start to yell at M-21 for yelling in the middle of the night, at least until Seira walked to the opposite wall from the entrance and flicked the light switch on, leaving the light of the room to reveal his bruising neck.

Everyone stared stunned at him as he looked anywhere but their faces, the embarrassment of it all making him blush slightly, though his face was still twisted in pain. "M-21, what…? Who did that to your neck?!" Tao asked with surprise and worry. M-21 could not stand lying to them… he told of what went on, despite the ever growing pain in his throat.

"What? Ms. Evelyn did that to you?" Takeo asked stunned as he placed his guns on the tiny coffee table in the mini-room and sat down on the couch next to Regis. Tao was next to M-21 on the opposite furniture and Seira had gone to the kitchen to get an ice pack for M-21's neck and tea for everyone else.

M-21 only nodded to answer Takeo, seeing as now that his healing had sped up, the pain on his throat was more imminent, so all he could do was nod at the time being. "Well still, it was better she found out now than later if she were to trust us more. But I can't believe she read your mind, you're the only one out of me, you, and Takeo who can push back mind control the best." Tao explained astounded, just then Seira came with a tray of tea and an ice pack. After she set everything out and handed the ice pack to M-21 she pulled out a pad of paper and a pen.

"To help you talk with us." She explained as she left to seat herself beside Regis, unfortunately squeezing the poor boy between her and Takeo, but he would not complain, he had to maintain his refinment at all costsif possible. M-21 began to write on the pad, _'Thank you, Seira.'_ He showed her and a blush of the most miniscule shade of pink crept onto her cheeks afterwards.

"So where is Ms. Evelyn now?" Takeo questioned and M-21 wrote his answer.

'_On the roof. She went there to not hear 'whatever excuse I may have' about my actions on the children when I first arrived here, and probably to stop herself from snapping my neck in two right then and there…' _He had written.

"Yeesh, well at least she has mercy. But still her action to just throw the first punch reminds me of someone…" Tao mused to himself.

"So far all I'm reminded of is M-21's constant streak of bad luck." Regis stated and everyone gave him a curios look. "Seira? Everyone? None of you have noticed?" He questioned and everyone nodded their heads. Regis sighed and decided to not leave his statement hanging on their minds, "I mean his luck, from what I've experienced, is just as bad as the children's. There was the time he was kidnapped by you two, Tao and Takeo, when you both were still in DA-5. There was also that time later when he was stabbed by Shark while protecting the children, but I guess that does not truly count, and then there was Rael when he attacked M-21 at the school." He listed; it left everyone just giving him a glance and then a glance to M-21 a moment after.

When they were looking towards him however, M-21 was already writing down a response he revealed when they gazed upon him, _'Shut up, Regis. I really don't need __**that**__ right now from you.' _He showed the pad with a small glare. Regis scowled as he turned his head to the side and crossed his arms. The room grew somewhat silent after that and everyone merely glanced between the two of them, normally they would have been throwing the cunning jokes and snide remarks at each other by now…

"Well then, how do any you of presume we bring Ms. Evelyn down?" Takeo asked trying to remove the tension in the room by changing the subject back to the task at hand.

"It may be best to let her seethe in silence for now." Came the voice of a certain blonde man from the entrance of the mini-room.

"Ah! Boss?!" Tao yelped as everyone else stiffened in shock. How long had he- oh no, Rai was beside him- how long had _**they**_ been there?! Frankenstein had a simple smile on his face that told of his curiosity and the possible doom of mostly everyone in that room, because their actions in the last hour had not only disturbed him from his slumber but is master's rest as well.

"Sooo… might as well not worry on a matter that won't get any better unless you give it time." Frankenstein explained as the air in the room started to get heavier. "We should all… head to… bed? Master?" Frankenstein questioned as Rai had maneuvered past his servant; past the furniture filled room with the other home residents, and stepped into the porch balcony. "Ah… do you, wish to talk with Miss Evelyn in peace?" He asked as he stared at his masters' back, Rai nodded without turning his head towards him or the others. "I see… You four, off to bed, you have work and school in a few hours. M-21, come with me to the lab, I need to look at that bruise." Frankenstein ushered and the rest obeyed without defiance, they knew not to disobey Frankenstein when it was something Rai desired.

Once Rai was sure they were gone and would not try to eavesdrop or anything he reached his powers out to Evelyn, to communicate with her. There she sat on the roof both fuming and sulking; she was starting to regret what she did to M-21. She could not help herself at the moment, what he said he did to humans just for fun struck a big nerve on her. Because of him and his deceased partner quite a few innocents lost their lives all for the sake of humor, sure maybe the world would not care, but she did. When she read his mind, she did not just see his memories, she experienced them; felt them as if they were her own. That feeling left her sick to her stomach; it was one of just a few reasons why she did not read the minds of every person she met upon first sight, unless it was to learn a new language.

'_You did quite a bit of damage to M-21.' _She heard in her head and she jumped a bit at the telepathic intrusion. It was Rai she heard in her mind, she was positive, but when did he… make a connection with her mental state of mind? _'I know what he told you had upset you, but had he not shown his worth to Frankenstein and myself that night, he, or the other modified humans might I add, he would not be here.' _He explained to her in a manner that was composed, but she could feel the emotions of disappointment, offence (probably meant attacking the grey haired man was a type of insult to him?), but also solace. It felt like the first two were towards her actions but not her, and the last emotion seemed to fit with the feeling of familiarity coming from him.

'_At least try to learn more about the people in this home before you attempt to end their lives where they stand.' _He suggested in a way that sounded sarcastic, in a formal way, though it still sounded more like a command with a hint of caution for her to pay mind to. She felt him leaving her mind, and yet she wanted to say something, anything to him, but she knew he would not reconnect with her unless it was important… so she reached out to him, following the remnants of the disappearing trail of pyschic energy.

Just as Rai was turning away from the balcony railing and took his first step forward, he felt a… push, or rather a tickle at the back of his head before it soon enough spread along his entire brain. _'I will try. Thank you for the second chance. Just so you know, I actually hate to read others mind's, I like to think I should let them prove themselves to me and gain my trust before I decide to put any barriers up because of distrust…'_ Evelyn explained sincerely, the emotion washing over him from head to toe. Rai felt himself stunned physically for a moment at the emotions he felt coming from her. _'I think I will stay up here though until the sunrise, it's one of the few things I find solace from, so I should be calm whenever I come back down. Good night.' _Then she slipped from his mind, leaving his head feeling empty and quiet.

He turned to look at the ceiling above his head as if he was staring at her. It made him tremble mentally at what she had done, _**her **_making way into _**his**_ mind, not even the Old Lord had done that. The Old Lord… he did not wish to read the minds of people he considered trustworthy either. Without another thought Rai retired to his room for the night, he was tired from waking up so early and he did not wish to worry Frankenstein any longer since he was waiting for Rai to return at the bottom of the stairs, seemed like he had finished with M-21 rather quickly. How Rai appreciated his companions concern.

* * *

**Yeah, not the best, a little OOC-ness on Rai's and M-21's part, but I still really enjoyed writing this chapter. Well please read and review my reader's! I hope you enjoyed this latest chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**In case you're wondering about the late update, the laptop crashed. When my family and I brought it back to life all files and data were deleted. I had chapter's four and five ready, but of course those as well were deleted before I could upload them, so now I have re-written them to the best of my memory. I want no pity, flames, or ect. Just read, review, and move on to another chapter or story of your interest. Enjoy…**

* * *

Takeo sat on the edge of his bed as he tightened the lace of one of his shoes. His long purple locks hung loosely untied around his body. As he concentrated through his grogginess caused by the sleep-interrupted hours from before, Tao, already prepped and ready for work, had sleeked his way into the doorway and leaned on the frame, watching his partner's every move. He was trying to predict how the day would be for his comrade since the interesting events of last night took place. Even though the both of them have gone days before without rest during their DA-5 days, the idea and reactions of missing sleep in their current lives was just as obvious as normal people. Tao wondered sometimes if they have adapted too well into their new lives, maybe that was a good thing?

"Exactly how long are you going to keep eyeing my movements Tao?" Takeo quirked a brow towards him as he uncoiled from his hunched position to straighten his back. He stood and stretched his arms above his head, bones cracking and re-aligning as he yawned. Tao sniggered a bit at how much of an old man his partner could be like, earning another quirked brow from the icy blue stare of the sniper.

"Anything on how M-21's throat is doing?" Takeo asked in an attempt to change the subject as he started to look for a hair tie from a drawer in his nightstand while pulling his hair up the best he could with the other hand.

"The Boss gave him some medicine that temporarily sped up his regeneration abilities." Tao stated.

"Why give M-21 medicine, even if it's temporary? He's a faster healer than both you and I." Takeo asked still looking for a hair tie, rather frustratedly at this point as he dug around deeper into the drawer.

"Apparently Evelyn did more than just bruise his windpipe. She left him with a small concussion and cracked at least three vertebrae in his neck." Tao explained as he himself rubbed the back of his neck as if he was feeling his other comrades' pain.

"How did he not fall unconscious?! Ah, finally!" Takeo wondered as he finally found himself a hair tie, to which he quickly and expertly tied up on his head. Tao merely shrugged at his partners' question, "So is he able to speak?" Takeo once more asked as he made his way to the doorway, Tao backing up to let him through.

"Like he ever spoke much before?" Tao grinned, the sarcasm just seeping from it, and as well as making Takeo chuckle as the two of them finally faced into the hallway. And faced to M-21 who had been behind Tao for a while. Both of them halted mid-step, stunned and wide-eyed at his grey-eyed glare, "Um… w-we were just…"

"_**DON'T."**_ M-21 sourly spoke in a still hoarse tone, well not as hoarse as it was a few hours before. The grey haired, nameless man turned away and started down the hall to the kitchen for breakfast, ignoring Tao as he called out to him. Eventually Tao began to trot down the hall after him, Takeo giving a patient but exhausted smile as he himself started after his teammates.

"Glad to see you've all finally made it down here." Regis stated in a tone that appeared to be sarcasm as he placed the last fork on its rightful spot by its plate. Frankenstein was pouring some tea for Raizel and Seira was bringing pots of food to the table; it seemed to be a new, but simple recipe of French toast with bacon, sausage, a choice oatmeal or cereal, and milk. So much food as always but ,hey, the boys were not complaining!

They all were soon seated and had food half-way in their mouths before they heard thumping above their heads; Evelyn. They listened as they still ate their food, she seemed to be moving from the porch to her room, to which she soon left and could be heard making her way towards them. Eventually her figure appeared out of the open walk-way that led to the living room, her head shifting as looked around for everyone until she found them sitting at the kitchen table. "Evelyn, good morning!" Tao called out trying to be cheery despite the silent aura that befell the room.

She gave a cautious look from where she stood in front of the walk-way, as if she thought she would be struck down from somewhere if she moved towards them any closer. Yet she still brought herself to stand behind the chair that sat at the opposite head of the table parallel to Rai. Tao was giving such a sickeningly happy look Evelyn either had to answer soon or deal with the tension even longer. "Yeah morning everyone." She said begrudgingly and then her eyes came to M-21 who had been eyeing her from time to time. Evelyn turned away slightly, _'Damn it all. Okay, calm down Ev, you came down here for a few reason's, remember that!' _She swallowed the hard lump in throat and took in a deep breath, she was swallowing her pride.

"M-21…" She practically whispered, he turned his head to her, along with most of the other's. "This may not account for my hideous and truly moronically foolish actions a few hours earlier but… I am sincerely sorry for, y'know… strangling you." She forced out of her mouth with the embarrassment apparent in both her tone of voice and on her flushing face. Tao began to snicker and snort as he failed at attempting to block his smug grin, while everyone else was staring at her baffled and wondering if they were really witnessing a Noble swallowing its pride and apologizing, and meanwhile Evelyn's beet red expression deepened.

"PWHAHAHAHA!" Tao cackled, griping his stomach with both hands as he fell back in his seat, landing the back of his chair and his head onto the ground.

"DON'T LAUGH! THIS IS NOT SOEMTHING TO LAUGH ABOUT!" Evelyn cried as she turned her flushed face to the hysterical hacker. Takeo had rose from his own seat and started to help his friend up as the tech-y called out that the situation was hilarious. "You know what, fuck it! I came here to apologize and all I get is a slap to the face with you thinking this is something funny!" She shrieked as she threw her arms in the air and turned to storm off anywhere else but there.

Tao realized his idiocy and reached out to her, even though he was nowhere near arm's length away from her, "Ah! No wait, Evelyn! I'm sorry, please stay and eat breakfast with us!" She stopped mid-step in the kitchen entrance when she heard food and worse… her stomach growled loud enough for everyone to hear. Once more Tao's cackling reverberated through the house.

"So anyway, Frankenstein, I was wondering if I could leave to head across town." Evelyn said as she took another bite of her French toast, everything had finally settled when M-21 and Takeo managed to stop Tao from being anymore of an asshole, and Frankenstein convinced Evelyn to not skip a meal because of the family fool. How right he was and he was right when he said Seira was an amazing cook; Evelyn could have sworn she saw Seira's face gaining a tint of pink on her cheeks from her peripheral vision. In response almost immediately to her sentence, Frankenstein snatched his eyes away from the newspaper he was reading, folded it and placed it on the table, and then removed his glasses to give her his full attention.

Apparently Frankenstein's curiosity was not the only peaked, "For what would you need to go across town for?" M-21 questioned; he had long since forgiven her, just wanted to know if she would actually apologize… evil dog.

"I have, er- I mean, I HAD a base across town in a general area near one of the recent combat sites I imagine was y'alls doing?" She questioned with a quirked brow, gaining a 'cough' from Takeo. "I was researching the leftover energy levels there. Only, I sensed nothing similar to Union experiments… the energy I sensed there was from a being who exceeds with speed as the greatest asset of their power. Plus another, more darker power… " She explained, again another cough.

"Yes a few of us were there, but anyway of course you may leave to collect your things. I will give you the codes to the front gate and door so you may lock everything up." Frankenstein admitted, almost hastily even. Then he remembered something, "Did you not say you were meeting someone here in Korea?" He questioned out of the sudden realization she said something along those lines the day before.

She looked at him for a moment blank faced until what he said made it across to her, "Oh yeah, Yuki is coming here soon." She remembered.

"Yuki?" The RK-4 and Seira asked in unison. Evelyn nodded.

"He's an OLD friend," she emphasized, "There is no need to worry about him, I practically raised the kid." She mentioned as she stood from her chair and picked up her plates. "I've known him for over one-hundred and twenty years, that's over half his lifespan so far…" She added as she placed the dishes into the sink and turned to rest her back and hands along the counters edge.

"How- _**what **_is this Yuki person?" Regis asked perplexed.

"I'm sure you've heard of _**werewolves **_correct?" Evelyn asked the question to which stunned everyone.

"_**WEREWOLF?!" **_The RK four members screeched which made Evelyn raise a brow, only to realize some of the questions running through their minds as well as legends.

She sighed and shook her head with a smile, "Don't worry he's different from most werewolves. Actually his tribe in general is much different from regular werewolves and the average person's knowledge from legends." She stated, "Yes, I know it's very hard to believe, but to survive his tribe decided to start to live amongst humans, reluctant at first considering their fears of being found out and hunted down. Yet everything has been working really well for them, they've blended in so well in Japan, and managed to stay out of the war with the Union." She explained.

"Werewolves are known to have a temper, how do they _**stay out of a war**_?" Frankenstein questioned as he raised a hand to his chin and gave Evelyn a disbelieving stare.

"Heh-heh, I know it's hard to believe but again as I've just said they did it to survive. Humans were growing in populace and technological advances, they either had to adapt, or die." She said with a small amount of grief.

"How is it that you came across them? If they're so well hid, how'd you find them? The Union only managed to get _**one**_ werewolf heart out the entire organization's history and that's in M-21's chest now." Takeo chirped out all at once, shocking Evelyn about the part with M-21.

She looked over to the grey haired man; he was stiff under her gaze, so she brushed it off for now. "I came across the Shiromaru clan in Japan two-hundred and ninety seven years ago, back then Yuki was not even born yet, but I did run into his Alpha, and _**grandfather**_, Shiromaru Michibiku. An old, old werewolf, and one of the most stubborn and tradition-abiding old men you will ever meet! But he is quite the softie when you manage to prove yourself to him, which I suggest you most definitely should _**not **_try! I barely made it through in a fight with that old dog!" She exclaimed with reminiscence gleaming in her eyes.

"How-?" Takeo started.

"I'll explain everything later today when all of you get back from school and work." She reminded as she pointed to the clock in the living room, oh heaven's it was late! Tao, Takeo, and M-21 nearly jumped out of their seats, Regis scrambled out of kitchen in a heartbeat for the front door, and Rai and Frankenstein only slightly hurried for the front door. But Seira stayed behind and almost started to reach for the dishes at the table… almost. Until suddenly the dishes were floating in mid-air on their own and swirled all around her head like a cyclone until they trailed along in the air to sink, Evelyn having a huge smile on her face, "I'll take care of the dishes; you go and get to school with everyone else." Evelyn… warned? Since when is she a mother?!

Evelyn shook her head as she turned to the sink and pulled the sleeves of her purple shirt to just past her elbows when Frankenstein called to her. "Evelyn, the codes are on the coffee table and remember lock up!" He really seemed to dote his instructions being followed to a 'T'…OCD, much? With that last thought and the sound of the front door closing Evelyn returned to her self-given duty. Sure it had been a while since she actually did some housework in the past thirty years or so, but only because she was repeatedly traveling from country to country in Asia recently. She maybe only stayed in one place for three weeks at most then moved on to another place in search of Union labs or following information on the Union.

She finished washing the dishes until she saw her reflection in under an hour; guess she was more familiar with house work than she thought. Now to leave… but where were her boots? She sped-walked to the front door first, maybe the home residents were kind enough to place them there? Yes, there they were by the coat rack! She picked them up and nearly hugged the things, these boots had lasted her since the Vietnam War period and she found them just under her… her cloak on the coat rack. "So that's where you've been all this time… Guess I should thank everyone for their kindness huh?" Evelyn asked herself as she pulled the boots past her ankles to where they belonged located just below her knee. She was reaching for her cloak when she stopped herself… this was not like if she were leaving her base or going into action against the Union and wanted to hide her identity, this was supposed to be a new city she could finally live in. Might as well not look suspicious, even though she was already a foreigner… Evelyn smiled at her silliness and turned the knob after pushing the button, she type in the codes once she made it past the gate, and then she was off.

At the speed she traveled and jumping from rooftop to rooftop she arrived to her secret base in fewer than fifteen minutes. She ventured down into the abandoned building a few floors from the ceiling until she pushed open a door to a rag-tag room with two wooden crates acting as storage, an old dusty couch, and battered, ripped blankets as curtains at the two windows in the room. Of course it was not even that good… the couch had holes in it and was missing a cushion, the wooden crates were moldy and were only barely holding up the weight of her laptop and a duffel bag of hers. Finally the curtains seemed to have slipped from their tacks in the wall and were limply hanging by one corner of the tearing fabric.

'_Home, sweet home…'_ Evelyn sighed to herself with an embarrassed smile, gone for a few days and this happens to her dwelling, not that it was much before then either… Her gaze fell onto the laptop sitting on the disintegrating empty wood container. Swiftly, and almost merrily, she moved around the disheveled room, grabbing her things, which were very few, and placed them in her duffel bag. Once she found herself finished with that chore she shuffled to the couch and removed the two dirty cushions off of it. With her hand held straight she slashed at the couches under belly, opening up the inside with its springs, stuffing, and plastic, and obtaining an old bag that looked hand sewn by a child.

'_I can't believe I've managed to hold onto this old rag I threw together before I ran away from the village… Oh well, time to take a look at the funds.' _Evelyn opened the bag and peered inside, there inside the many pockets she had sewn into the sack over the years were bundles of money from countries all over the world. The currencies were up to date with the now-used money of this century but she was only looking for one type of currency. She counted the amount of Won there was left and came to an amount of one-thousand five-hundred American dollars. _'Pretty good, but I do need to get a job or something since I'm staying with Frankenstein's family now.' _She told herself and then she sniggered at her thought of thinking of them as a family… but it really befitted them.

A family… heh, that is something she has not been around for a while. Not since sometime after nineteen eighty-six… _'No no no no no no! Don't go flashbacking like some sentimental wuss! You've already swallowed your pride once; there is no need to do it twice in one day!' _Evelyn yelled at herself mentally while she hit her forehead with the bottom of her palm, soon she had shoved the sack of money into her duffel and made her way out. She had to do a little shopping if her werewolf friend was coming over from Japan… She could just remember their last conversation that evening before she got shot.

She was discussing with him on Skype how the investigation was going in Korea and that it could move faster if she could witness a battle or capture a Union agent, but that was risky, outlandish more like it. Yet during her raid of facts, doubts, and complaints, Yuki had come to a suggestion. Why not travel to Korea himself and help her with the investigation? He had not been out Japan since Evelyn left because of the incident in eighty-six, that was about thirty years ago; the times had changed and the trail the Union had on his clan and herself were long cold. Of course, Evelyn rejected his offer because of her worry for him, and because he was a very young werewolf. The boy was only two-hundred and three years of age, practically a pup even though he looked to be seventeen in human form. Yet somehow he managed to convince his anxious friend about at least letting him come to Korea, somehow…

'_Alright fine!'_ Evelyn hollered as she threw her arms up in the air in defeat. _ 'But you DO NOT, I repeat, DO NOT engage in battle unless I say so! You are to run and find a way to escape from the danger if I refuse your request to engage.' _She explained with great poison in her voice as she pointed to the screen of her laptop where she saw his image, beautiful hazel eyes and an energetic grin shown her way.

'_**Of course my love, I'd never go against your will!' **_ He called out sarcastically, but there was a hint of seriousness in it as well.

'_Don't you go 'My Love' on me pup! We're practically considered siblings since I'm accepted into your clan as an honorary member!' _She yelped irately at the boy who was grinning even harder now. He said to her 'can't help for trying' and then said he would start preparing for the trip. _'Good, but be careful. It's bad enough Koreans and Japanese people don't exactly get along-'_

'_**I thought that was us with NORTH Korea…' **_Yuki said, Evelyn stopped in thought, was he right? Wait why was she worrying about country relations when she needed to worry about the Union?!

'_Whatever, just don't screw this up, I don't need MORE stress from your grandfather becuase I've brought you into the active field.' _She complained and Yuki nodded, said his goodbye's and told her to be safe, and then clicked his end of the line off. Evelyn soon followed, not wanting to keep an open signal in the city, and several hours later she got shot! So much for being safe…

-End of flashback-

_At Ye-Ran High~_

"So you guys have ANOTHER person staying at your home? Is it a relative of you guys, or maybe Principal Lee or the Oppas?" Yuna questioned at the lunch table to Regis, Seira, and Rai.

"Ooh, don't forget the possibility of it being a relative of Adjussi!" Suyi squealed as she batted her hand into the air. She was right, in Yuna's thoughts, how could she forget Adjussi..? Maybe it was just something about him that it seemed like he was not a 'family' type, or something along those lines.

"So which is it?" Ik-Han asked as he slurped the last of his ramen's broth down and cleaned his face with a napkin. Shin-Woo would have said something but his he was still horking down his noodles so he only nodded, a noodle dangling from in between his lips as he was hunched over his bowl like an animal. Rai and the other two young Noble's exchanged a glance, what could they tell the children?

The only reason they were telling them was because they were going to find out eventually that there was another house resident, also they children would not know that Evelyn was the Ace because they erased their traumatic memories. The three looked back to the expecting children… In all of their fake backstories most everyone had some type of section filled in, and adding more to a single person would just be inconsiderate but…

Rai, Regis, and Seira were already exchange students from foreign countries who Frankenstein knew of beforehand, Tao and Takeo were supposed to be distant cousins, and M-21… well, he did not seem like one to have family, and it showed. Heaven knows Evelyn could not be categorized as a relative of the three of them… adoption maybe…? Gah, making something up for the children had never been this hard before! "Guys?" Yuna asked and snapped them all out of their concentration. Crud, what were they- how were they- what could they-! Then it just slipped out.

"Evelyn is Boss's God-daughter!" Tao's voice rang from behind the children. Instantly they all turned to see their Oppa/ Hyung holding a finger in the air matter-of-factly and a somewhat unconvincing grin plastered on his face, but the children did not notice fortunately. Yet, besides that, when did he get there? Well it did not matter now, a new story (lie) was made and they now had to stick with it… but how was Frankenstein going to take the idea…?

After that random scene at lunch, the children went on with their day in the usual norm, and when it ended they decided to head to Frankenstein's house as usual, only this time it would be for a night filled with homework and studying. Well more like Ik-Han, Shin-Woo, Yuna, and Suyi were going to help Rai, Regis, and Seira with the extra work that was left behind when they went to Lukedonia. The seven of them had made it to the shopping and business area's they often passed through on the trail to the devil man's home. Then Suyi's eyes caught something down the street across the way, something on four legs, but it was hard to see with all the people swarming about. "Hey, everyone look over there." She called out as she pointed in the direction of the object.

The kids were crowding around and behind her as the Noble's stood in the same place as where they had halted, the other three children calling out 'What/ where is it?' or 'What are we supposed to be looking for?' Until Suyi, with some frustration, stuck her finger out further and pointed into the crowd of humans at the corner of the street across from them. There stood, or rather patiently sat, a large dog. The children decided to move closer and walked up to the corner that was the opposite of the one the dog was located at, the Noble's following with Regis starting to get a headache at their antics.

"Whoa, look how big that dog is! It's like two and-a-half feet tall from the shoulders-down and the head adds about another foot!" Shin-Woo exclaimed in awe. The animal was quite big for most dogs that were owned as pets in the city, this one had whitish-grey fur, but the light was hitting it at such an angle it appeared to have a blue tint to it! And even from the distance across the street all of them could see the striking hazel-blue color the animals' eyes had, also the creature had something around its neck, but it was not a collar.

"Aren't those… fighter pilot goggles? But they're green, kind of…" Yuna pointed out and she was right, the creature did have pilot goggles around its neck, but then they were interrupted in their train of thought as they heard laughing from beside them. A little boy, he was gripping his mother's skirt in one hand, and the other was holding onto a dinosaur toy; he looked to be about four. He seemed to be waiting with his mother to cross the street at the cross-walk he and the children were standing at, plus many other pedestrian's.

"Mommy, you see the doggy too right?!" He asked excitedly as he shook his tiny fistful of his mother's skirt. The mother smiled with air of patience but exhaustion as well, must be an energetic kid. The children smiled and Yuna and Suyi blushed a bit at the cute charm of the young boy; what a sweetie! Then the signal light changed its color, telling people to walk across, and the boy and his mother began to walk across.

Shin-Woo and the others refrained because it was not their headed direction, but before they turned to leave they noticed the dog again; it was walking across the street! It may have been nothing special but it clicked inside the kid's heads: The dog was seen walking to the corner that connected to the walk-way, then it proceeded to just sit ahead of the growing crowd, and finally it made its way to the children's side of the street once the signal turned! "That animal must have a great owner if it knows to watch for street signs." Shin-Woo said in amazement as it finally placed its paws on the sidewalk just about six feet away.

"It could be a type of seeing eye dog. You know, an animal trained to see for blind people." Ik-Han stated and the other children nodded in agreement, no one tearing their eyes away from the creature as it stopped to look around and sniff. Someone of the group was about to step up to the animal but then the most ear-piercing scream reverberated from the other side of the street as tires squealed in an attempt to halt! The kids, Noble's, and other by-standers, all turned to see the mother from earlier being held back by men trying to scramble to her son who was running into the street for the toy he was seen holding earlier! He must have dropped it and tried to get to it before the light changed, but it was too late!

The children's hearts stopped as the truck kept skidding in its effort to brake, though unsuccessful. Shin-Woo nearly began to run out into the street himself to save the boy but Yuna, Suyi, and Ik-Han all securely held onto him before he could hurt himself, just like the mother was being restrained across the street. The little boy screamed and raised his arms in front of him in some attempt to block the impact, he was too frozen with fear to move, but even then the people around knew the effort would not be enough! The car came closer and closer, barreling towards the boy, and yielding in its speed despite its efforts of the driver.

The car came just within a yard of the child and-! And the child disappeared… gone within a flash of grey. As the car sped past the cross-walk, finally coming to a stop some ways down the road, and the child was there… on the back of the… dog?! Since when had the dog ran into the street and picked up the child out of the way of danger?!

The animal trotted down the cross walk once more to the mother's side of the street, tears that were once terror, but turned joy, erupted from her eyes and heavily flowed down her face as she reached her arms out for her son. The child leapt to his mother's embrace shouting apologies for letting go of her hand and running into the traffic, the mother consoling her son through sobs, and meanwhile the animal made its way back across the street as the cross-walk light changed during the moment. The Noble's and the children stared awe-struck as the creature made its way back to their side of the road and turned to the left down the sidewalk.

"Ah, hey!" Shin-Woo called out as he started to high-tail it for the animal. The others calling after him as they followed. Shin-Woo made a sharp turn to the right nearly sliding off his own feet, at the corner of the block once he saw the dog make its way there. Yet then he halted once his view came to a park and the creature was gone! "Where is it?!" He shouted, panting from his sudden sprint.

"Shi- Shin-Woo…" Yuna panted. He turned to see his friends, her, Suyi, and Ik-Han, all panting and resting themselves on their knees with their hands. "Ov- over there…" She pointed with a shaky finger to a bench under the shade of some trees at the other end of the courtyard area to the where the animal was sitting beside the seat. It seemed to be looking in their direction, as if waiting, the dog's hazel-blue eyes almost looked to be glowing.

"Shin-Woo sucked in another large mouthful of air and stood straight, and then he started to walk in the animal's direction. But the next thing that happened was a hand finding its grip on his shoulder… Seira. "H-huh? Seira, something wrong?" The red-head asked with curiosity piked in his voice as he turned to her. Regis's face as well became perplexed and Rai kept staring on, as if nothing very interesting right now, or was it?

Seira withdrew her hand and let it fall to her side, "You should not approach an animal alone. Even if it seems to be harmless you do not know if it will attack out of fear. Three of us will go with you, you three can rest over here." She said just in time to turn to the other three humans falling on their knees or flopping onto their back-sides out of relief of having to move anymore. They could all be heard/ seen enjoying the feeling of not standing on their tired legs. It made Shin-Woo wonder how long they really ran… it couldn't have been more than a block or two from the near-accident scene. Right?

"Regis, Raizel-nim, will we not go with Shin-Woo over the animal?" She asked wanting to make sure she did not seem forceful on her younger Noble ally and her Noblesse. Rai nodded and made his way towards the dog before Regis even answered, he would have gone with her anyway.

Shin-Woo managed to put himself ahead of anyone, in case what Seira said might be true, he would protect them. Like it was even necessary but he did not know the truth behind his friends behind him, or remember to be more specific… which ever. The dog still sat there panting but it was staring more intently at the four of them now, especially Shin-Woo. The red-head noticed the concentration he creature had on him and for a moment he was struck with a spike of adrenaline at the intensity of the stare. It was not intimidating but it seemed cautious, right 'might attack out of fear'… But an idea came to mind!

Shin-Woo knelt down a few feet from in front of the dog and crossed his legs as he lowered his head, but kept an eye on the canine. "What're you-?" Regis started.

"Shh!" The martial artist shushed and went back to his position. The canine's panting ceased and it tilted its head with curiosity, slowly it rose from its place on the concrete and stepped up to the boy. The animal brought its nose to his red spikes and started to sniff around, but it was really ticklish on Shin-Woo's part! It got even worse when the dog huffed after its first bit of sniffing and then went on a scent smelling frenzy around his neck and face! Shin-Woo could not hold it in anymore, he was snorting and failing at the attempt to muffle his laughter before finally flopping onto his back and all-out laughing.

Yet of that was not enough, as he went down the dog climbed over him and began to lick and sniff at him more, it, or rather 'he' as Shin-Woo noticed, even started to bark out of enjoyment of 'playing' with him. "Pwahaha! Okay, okay!" Shin-Woo wheezed, "Down boy, c'mon!" He ordered and to his surprise the canine swiftly hopped off of him and sat eye-level with him. It took such a surprise to him, this animal seemed trained! Maybe…

"Um… lie down?" Shin-Woo commanded with little authority in his tone but the dog actually lowered itself onto its stomach with a look that seemed to be questioning if he would give out another order! Immediately Shin-Woo turned still cross-legged and shouted over to his human friends, "Hey guys it's all good! This boy's trained, come check it out!" Soon enough the others ran past the Noble's and over the dog, letting it sniff and bark. However the only ones not seeming to be happy-go-lucky with the moment were the three the children ran right passed.

"I'm not the only one who got a feeling reminiscence flowing from that canine once it smelled at Shin-Woo yes?" Regis questioned as he kept his gaze focused on the bouncing bundle of fur. Seira and Rai both nodded with a sound of agreement.

"But I myself cannot pinpoint what exactly the animal is remembering about." Seira admitted.

Then Ik-Han's voice came from the group before the Noble's, "Hey look, there's some writing on the inside of his goggles!"

"What's it say?" Yuna questioned as she and Suyi loomed over Ik-Han from behind. He readjusted his glasses so he could get a better look, what was this symbol? It looked sort of like Hangul, but also had a similarity to Chinese characters but it still…

"Isn't that… Japanese Hiragana?" Suyi asked aloud, shocking everyone around her.

"Su- Suyi! How do you know what language this is?!" Shin-Woo yelped, for once Ik-Han did not know something and someone else did, they must be twilight zoning right now!

"My job sometimes has me go to different countries, though I've I don't always get that luxury like the bigger actors and actresses. I've only been to Japan once but I had to learn a little bit of its written and spoken language. I can't believe I actually recognized it myself just now!" She admitted.

"Sooo… What does this Hira-man-ta mean?" Shin-Woo mispronounced.

" '_Hiragana'_." Suyi corrected him before she kneeled in front of the animal and turned the inside of the goggles towards her, out of Ik-Han's grip. "Mmm…? I think… hold on." She mumbled as she leaned in further and angled the goggles farther away from the dogs' neck and more into the sunlight, everyone stood around in anticipation. Suyi began to sound out what she thought she was reading, "Yu… Yuti? No… Yu- Yuu…. Yu…ki?" She questioned in a confused tone as she bent her head to the side.

But with startling realization the animal started to bark in what seemed to be glee as he pushed the girl down to the concrete with his front paws and began another session of affectionate licking. Suyi squealed and started a fit of giggles and plea's to get the animal off of her but he continued. The children chuckled and snickered as they caught one another's gaze. "So Yu-ki?" Yuna asked Shin-Woo and Ik-Han on either side of her, not noticing Suyi managing to remove the dog off of her.

As she brushed her clothes off she explained a minor, but necessary, detail, "Not so much space between the syllables. Instead of 'Yu-ki', like two pieces, you would string them together like 'Yuki'." She pronounced verbally so her friends could understand her meaning. The three of them all 'ah-ha'd ' at her little lesson.

"But, what does 'Yuki' mean?" Shin-Woo asked, raising his hand to the back of his to scratch in thought, Yuna and Ik-Han started to ponder on that same question.

"I think- and I'm not too sure on my interpretation on this- it means 'Snow'. Funny it's usually a girl's name in Japan, but sometimes boys are named it because it may either be a family name or he may have been born during on a snowy day… or something" She babbled on.

"Is that your name boy?' Yuki'?" Ik-Han sloped down and rested his arms on his knees as he asked the dog the question. Almost immediately 'Yuki' started to bark and wriggle in his sitting position before springing up onto his hind legs and twirling with a jump mixed in each turn of his body before falling back onto all fours and nudging his head into the boy's palm. Ik-Han giggled at the ticklish feel of Yuki's whiskers rubbing against the belly of his belly of his hand.

At this point Regis and the other two Noble's were giving a look to the animal named after frozen water that fell from the sky. The emotions that rolled off of him were too strong to be just a canines expression of emotions and he responded to the children's questions and words as if he understood them. Wait! Did Evelyn not say she… '_Oh yeah, Yuki is coming here soon.' _The three of them remembered. Shit.

"Well he's got to have an owner if he's named. Do… you guys think we should take him, um… you know, with us?" Yuna hesitantly asked, she and the other children had an idea of Frankenstein's OCD-ness but not to the extent the rest of the household truly knew. _Oh God…ohgodohgodohgodohgod!_ An animal in the home of Frankenstein?! What were the children thinking?! But… this animal was also an expected guest of, not only Evelyn, but the household as well! But by the looks of what Yuki was wearing around his neck, it seemed he had no other clothes, so he had to stay in his current form! What were Regis and the other's going to-?!

* * *

"Regis. What am I staring at?" Frankenstein sternly asked as he glared in the direction where a certain canine sat obediently in between the small black couch across from Rai's cushiony, white thrown and the long white seat where the children were seated. The maniacal scientist's power slowly ebbed out of his pores with increasing malice during each passing second Regis halted in giving an answer.

Flinching, Regis bowed his head in both fear and shame as he answered the blonde man's demand for knowledge, "This is the guest we've been expecting," He whispered as he risked a glance towards the children. They did not seem to hear him, which was good, but Rai was peering out of the corner of his eye to the scene very close to the children, the stare was not meant as a sign of acknowledgement of what was going on, more like a warning for Frankenstein to calm down the best he could. Regis went on, "The animal you see before is in fact the being Evelyn has told us about, Shiromaru Yuki."

Frankenstein, taking in his master's unsaid plea and listening to Regis's statement, withdrew his powers reluctantly before he allowed it to slip out anymore. "Uh. Huh." He maliciously pronounced each syllable with poison. "I understand now. You may head back to your studies." He shooed and Regis said no more as he almost hastily walked to his seat as far away from the headmaster as possible. Frankenstein sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, why him? As he looked up from his hand, but still gazing at his hard-wood floors he felt a presence staring at him.

It was not his Master's hard but caring gaze but something with more curiosity… and more caution. The blonde man raised his sight to see the do- no wolf, regarding him with his hazel-blue stare; the eyes of Shiromaru Yuki. Funny, something actually struck Frankenstein on the inside when he locked eyes with the werewolf, but before he could do anything his beloved master called to him that he needed more tea. Dashing off Frankenstein hoped, begged, pleaded, and prayed nothing too bad, or mess creating, would happen this evening!

"Pwahaha! You lose Ik-Han, now for your punishment!" Shin-Woo warned as he held the short boy in place and prepared him for his punishment of losing the current round of the game everyone was playing. The modified humans had arrived home about the time the children finished with lending Seira, Regis and Rai their notes for the days they missed due to Lukedonia and them ending their own work as well. So now the three men sat/ stood at their respective stations while Seira cooked dinner, Frankenstein stood behind Rai, refusing to murder his 'precious' students as they wreaked havoc in his home, and Evelyn still had not come back home. Where was she?!

"Set up the next game! This time I'll defeat you Han Shin-Woo!" Ik-Han cried out with a tone that was hungry for a challenge. Tao and the children laughed, Regis scowled at the group, though he did secretly enjoy the evening just as much as any other with the children, and Rai sat in his same seat, sipping his tea, while he seemingly unpassionately regarded the events around him. As for the werewolf, the mighty beast whose species was known for its war-like streaks and bad temper, he was running around the furniture each time someone won a round in complete and utter innocent, non-deadly, glee. Yuki barked as he ran around the furniture three times before propping back into his same seat, panting with tongue hanging out the side.

Frankenstein had briefly explained to the modified humans Evelyn's partner had arrived but… he was not expecting them to be acting as normal as they were with a full-fledged werewolf in their wake; they must be holding it in for the time being. Then Frankenstein heard one of the children call out to him, "Principal Lee, did you know Yuki is trained really well?! He knows tricks and stuff!" Shin-Woo said cheerily as he pointed to the large fur ball. Yet before Frankenstein could even answer that he was not very interested Shin-Woo locked his hands together, index and thumbs outstretched, and pointed his hands that were in the shape of a gun towards Yuki while screaming, "Freeze!"

Immediately Yuki took his front paws off of the ground and balanced his weight on his hind legs as he sat down and he made his eyes do the old 'puppy dog- googly eyes' thing. Yuki whimpered while his ears lowered as if he were scared, Yuna and Suyi were squealing at the cute act Yuki was putting up as he held himself very still while Shin-Woo pointed the 'gun' at the poor hound. "Hold it right there you crook!" The copper-top smirked, "Think you could get away eating all the biscuits? Well you thought wrong, now-!" He built up and then he made a 'Bang' sound.

Yuki rose onto his hind legs like a human and let out a few harsh wailing sounds that acted as him being in agonizing pain. His paws curled over his chest where the supposed bullet punctured him, he spun as he stumbled from one side to another before turning his back to the kids, still wailing in pain, and falling backwards. Landing onto Yuna and Suyi's laps, pretending to be dead as he allowed his mouth to hang open and his tongue hung out the side. The girls laughed as they began to scratch his chest and rub his stomach, making Yuki 'reawaken from the dead ' and let out a sound of appreciation for the pets.

The blonde man deadpanned at the humility he was witnessing, had werewolves truly sank this low, or was it just this newer generation? He did not know and before he could continue on with his musing the sound of the front door opening to the tiny hallway to his far right clamored into his mind, his and the rest of the people in the room. "I'm back guys!" Evelyn's voice rang out as she relinquished several different sizes of shopping bags from her hands, along with her massive duffel bag, onto the floor so she could close the door.

"Ah! That's-! This is the new resident you guys told us about, right Regis?! The girl Tao Hyung said was Principal Lee's God-Daughter?!" Ik-Han shouted as he and the other teenagers gathered round the corner to get a view of the girl who had her back turned to them as she unknowingly of what the nerdy boy just said mumbled to herself at the bags she had to carry just a few more paces to her room. "Um.. Hello!" Ik-Han greeted, startling Evelyn from her concentration.

"What?!" She shrieked in surprise, turning around to face the ones who welcomed her home. Her eyes widened in astonishment at the sight before her, it was the kids from a few nights before, the household was not lying when they said they knew the children! The kids stared at her expectantly; it took her a moment to realize they were waiting for her to respond back. "O-oh! Yes, hi there! I- I'm sorry, I'm a bit over-whelmed at the moment… um… P-please excuse me!" Evelyn yelped as she grabbed all the bags in her clutch and skedaddled as fast as possible past the children, and through the living room, but not without somehow remembering to greet the home residents as she ran out of the room. Not even realizing the wide-eyed wolf sitting in between the coffee table and the white couch the children were once sitting upon.

'_She didn't even acknowledge me.'_ Yuki whimpered to himself in his canine talk.

* * *

Evelyn shuffled through her bedroom door to her bed to place the shopping bags and her luggage onto the soft furniture. _'Phew, made it.' _She sighed in relief as she slid her duffel across the bed and upturned the rest of the plastic bags on top with it, each one was filled with clothes; men's clothes to be exact. If she knew Yuki then she knew he would have slipped past the borders in his wolf form. But it made her wonder how he could stowaway on a ship or airplane transporting to South Korea… she may very well never know.

With another sigh and a fit of scratching her head she shifted her gaze to one small bag she had carried with multiple others. In it were some khaki/cargo pants, Yuki liked baggy pants, a plain V-neck, he also to show a little skin in this newer era of human fashion, and a set of 'under-clothing' necessities. Perfect she had his first outfit ready now to search the city for him, should not be too long, that pup could always sniff her out.

She huffed out a laugh at her musing before she grabbed the smaller shopping bag and headed downstairs but not before turning off her lights and shutting her door. As she rounded the corner to the top of the stairs she heard what she presumed to be the children laughing and giggling as they chatted away about something she was very focused on earlier. Placing her feet off the final bottom step, Evelyn walked down the hall and walked forward into the living room. What ended up her sight though shocked her to the point she froze mid-step, the bag in her hand nearly slipping out of her fingers.

There, practically climbing on top of the red-headed boy from behind on a manner of excitement, stood Yuki! He was trying to get to the copper-top's bowl of ramen as he leaned over the living room coffee table with chopsticks. _'Wha-what in hell's name?!' _She screamed inwardly as her lungs sucked in a sharp breath of astonishment. How was he here?! Then, before she realized the sound herself, his name rolled off her tongue cautiously, "Yu- Yuki?!" She hoarsely whispered aloud, yet sadly her voice was louder than she interpreted as everyone in the room turned their heads and/or eyes in her direction.

"Yuki, how- what… when did you-! Oomph!" Evelyn grunted while her body was forced to the floor by her four-legged friend. The sound of panting was heard above her face, the warm breath beating against her face, "Good to see you too boy…" She wheezed out, the impact was bad enough, but Yuki being on her chest was even harder in the effort to breath. Yuki barked with a pitch that irritated Evelyn's eardrums at the range they were as close to one another but she still brought herself to bring a hand to the top of his skull.

"Is… he your dog?" Yuna's voice came from the couch where she and the others had been staring at her curiously for the last few seconds.

Evelyn twisted her head passed her friend to look up at her, "You could say that." She half-answered, but the children took it anyway. "Yuki, off." Evelyn ordered, to which he swiftly crawled off of his red-eyed friend. She rolled over and pushed herself on her knees, and soon forcing her body onto its feet.

"So, you're Frankenstein's God-Daughter?" Suyi asked and Evelyn froze in place. What now? She glanced around to everyone Tao had a sheepish grin, Regis was looking at his food as if it were the most interesting thing in the world, Frankenstein seemed to be pondering he should kill whoever came up with the idea, and when her eyes flickered to Rai, he simply looked away with a look that looked to be telling her to bear with it.

Evelyn sighed, though unnoticeable by the children, and then forced a smile to lace across her face. "Ah-hahaha! Yes I am! I wanted to travel outside my country and I remembered 'Uncle' Frankenstein lived in this country!" She feigned, quite well actually the aura she gave off to the children reminded them deeply of how their Principal Lee acts. To them there was too many similarities at first impression to not disbelieve she was not associated with him in some way.

The children took a liking to her quite fast after they invited her to sit down and eat with them. They asked her anything and everything they wanted to know about her; what country she came from, how long she had known Frankenstein, if she knew Rai, Regis, and Seira, and anything else they could think of. Of course she had to make stuff up on the spot but she did well with her story and she too learned about the kids in their conversations. Evelyn believed she was really going to enjoy settling in South Korea for a bit.

Now what was she going to do when Yuki transformed back into a human and the 'dog-Yuki' disappeared…?

* * *

**Don't worry the next chapter is basically a connecting bit to this one, so it will be posted soon. ^_^ I hope you enjoyed, please R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm starting to wonder, does my story even interest the people who arrive into the Noblesse/ Manwha section. I am having a mass amount of fun and enjoyment writing this story and I want to keep writing it, so… won't you readers please review how this story makes you feel? Blue bird of paradise has been a great supporter and friend in helping me and pushing me forward with my story, I deeply cherish the advice she lends me that guides my story in the right direction. Yet, I do wish to know others perspectives, readers please consider my request. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Noblesse. (Though I wish I did! XD)**

* * *

The house had finally settled down when the children finished up their visit at Frankenstein's, before Evelyn knew it they had gathered their bags and headed out the door with tired but friendly goodbyes. Evelyn was somehow feeling relaxed to the point of sleep as well but then the most unsettling aura crept up her spine, she turned with a jolt when she heard Yuki growling beside her. There right next to her, her companion growled where he sat as he… glared at Frankenstein, which is where the menacing aura was originating from. "Uhh… Yu-Yuki, settle down. Frankenstein isn't… that… bad…?" She tried to explain but the energy rolling off of the man was just too intense for her to speak properly.

"Fur. Dirt. Must protect my home. Must protect Master." Frankenstein muttered at a level so low it was barely audible. The blonde demon was clenching his fists in at least some control to not lose it in front of Rai, who was sipping away at his tea like the situation before him was not unraveling in the least. Yuki's growling had lowered but he had stood onto all four of his legs with his fur rising on edge and baring his teeth. That was it, Evelyn had had enough!

She released some of own energy but directed it towards her companion, "Yuki!" She growled as she snapped her head to the side of the white couch she was sitting. She had not noticed the rest of the residents of the house were either already walking back into the room from throwing away trash or coming in because they felt and heard the conflict in the living room. Nevertheless Evelyn continued with ebbing outwards a small portion of power to subdue her werewolf ally. "Yuki. LOOK. AT. ME. NOW!" She emphasized and this time the wolf snapped out of his protective trance and lowered his head in intimidation and regret, Evelyn really frightened him like this.

She glared down at him, "Go cool off before you end up making a big mistake." She pulled out the bag of clothes she had brought from upstairs from under the couch, "Go transform back, get dressed in these, and come back to introduce yourself properly. I want no more disruption's from you or it's back to Japan!" She threatened and Yuki flinched a bit at the intensity in her voice and power, cautiously he took the bag into his mouth and shuffled off in fright as Evelyn continued to glare at his back.

Then it hit her that he would not know where the restroom is as he turned down the hall, "Down the hall, take a left, third door on the right." She called out; there was a soft bark in reply and then the sound of a door being somehow opened up and closing.

"Frankenstein, you should not worry." Rai said as he placed his tea cup onto its platter.

Frankenstein choked down his anger and frustration and turned to Evelyn, "Please tell me he will not be transforming into **that form **ever again."

"I'm sorry to say this but Yuki doesn't obey me as much as one would think he would because of his canine gene's, much unlike you when you follow Raizel around like lost puppy… no offense. Besides, I wouldn't want him to give me that kind of devotion. I don't deserve it." She explained as the other home residents started to gather around in the room.

"Why do you say that? You're a Noble, so wouldn't some species want to devote themselves to you?" Tao questioned as he plopped in between M-21 and Takeo on the large black colored couch.

Regis spoke from his place on the white couch next to Seira, "But you forget Werewolves rival the Nobles in power. So it should be expected from his kind."

"That is not completely true." Rai spoke from the head of the room, "Though it is rare, it has been said that werewolves may obey another of equal or higher power should that being prove themselves. It is a matter of pride and respect with werewolves and Evelyn had proven that by challenging their current Alpha." He explained while simply staring into empty space.

Evelyn laughed a little nervously at the memory of her in her younger years, such ambition… "Speaking of which… didn't you say you would explain why and **how **you managed to go up against an opponent who was much older and experienced than yourself?" Frankenstein asked on behalf of the rest of the residents who were wondering the same thing. Another fit of laughter in attempt to shrug off nervousness escaped Evelyn's throat.

"Well, to be honest… it was pure luck I lived! Let alone win!" She said exuberantly and everyone deadpanned.

"Are you serious?!" M-21 shouted.

"You've got to be kidding!" Regis exclaimed.

"Nope, she fought my gramps just for shits and giggles… and to gain our clan's trust." Intervened a young man's voice, making everyone snap their heads to the walk-way from the hallway. There stood a young man who was nearly six-feet tall, well-built but somewhat lean, and his clothes seemed to display his personality without having to converse with him. A familiar set of pilot goggles hung around his neck, his eyes were a stunning hazel blue, and his hair seemed to match with a larger tint of grey. He looked familiar though… almost like a… younger… M…21…?

"HOLY-!" Tao and Takeo shrieked once they managed to take in Yuki's full human appearance. Yuki beamed with glee before child likely walking over to Evelyn's side, she had already stood from her seat because of the initial shock of hearing him out of nowhere, and once he reached her he wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"Hey Ev, it's great to see you." Yuki greeted, finally he could say those words instead of having to bark and hop, he was actually annoying himself at some points in the evening.

She pulled away from his embrace smiling but still kept her arms half-wrapped at the sides of his arms, he too did the same. "About time you got here." She said sarcastically. "What were there too many eye candies on the way here?" She joked, but she knew the answer she would get next.

"Welllll… At first I was impressed by the women in this country, but those men over there beat any of those chicks by light-years." He compared as he turned over to look at the men behind him, the modified humans froze, Frankenstein stiffened, and Rai paid no mind. Was he…?!

"Dooown boy, control yourself, you're here for investigative purposes, not to have a few flings with any gender that has a nice physique." She warned. She was used to this?! W-which means…! Immediately their gazes, who were once on Evelyn, turned back to Yuki, who now had a coy smirk on his face. God help them, he was Bi-sexual! It was not the fact that he was Bi that was bothering them… it was the fact that they were all cute faces and were probably on his 'to-flirt-with' list! No thank you, they were all sure they were straight… well Tao was a bit questionable with his fashion sense and Takeo did look like a woman from a distance.

Yuki winked at the modified trio, their jaws dropped and they shivered vigorously in place, the entire feeling creeping up their spines like fingernails tracing their backs. Yuki chuckled, "Though it'd be nice to meet a nice guy or girl here for a night," He started, "I have no interest, unfortunately for you!" More like fortunately. "Besides…" He chuckled again, "my true one and only is… EVELYN!" He exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her tight, his smile becoming less lustful and devious and more heartfelt and loving.

She made a type of grunt and struggled a bit under his grip, "Yuki…" She gruffly said. "L-let me go." She gasped, making him realize his actions and loosen his grip but he still held her firmly. "Thanks, and I'm not your lover." She bluntly stated, she thought she heard everyone sigh as she saw from over Yuki's shoulder how most of everyone's shoulders slumped and their faces grow relieved.

"Well it'd be troublesome if they were lovers." Regis mumbled to himself just as Yuki was placing her back onto the floor, but everyone heard it either way. Seira nodded in agreement and the modified trio stared at them curiously.

Takeo broke the silence, "It's a good thing they're not a couple?" he asked, feeling confused and Regis nodded.

"It's because Werewolves and Noble's-" Regis started.

"Half-Noble…" Yuki interrupted but it seemed the young Noble had not completely realized what he said as he kept talking to finish.

"-can't interbreed." He began to continue but Yuki's words were finally breaking through as he slowed in speech at the realization. "It is believed to be the same… with human's… and… No… ble's… WHAT?!" He screeched in utter shock, the household had turned toward the two of them with wide-eyes as well. The modified human's, Frankenstein, everyone was speechless; even the infamous Cadis Etrama D. Raizel's eyes were more opened up than usual.

The room grew eerily silent but somehow someone spoke, "W-what?" It was Regis again, asking the same question he had blurted out no more than a few seconds ago.

"Th-that's… not possible." Frankenstein said baffled and he was the scientist!

Evelyn stared around and looked at them with uneasiness. They could not sense it before? She thought they might at least have an inkling of wonder about her, she did, after all, not act like a Noble. "Y-yeah… Are you telling me… you guys, didn't know that?" Then her memory of the events from many nights ago hit her, when she was shot, "I-I mean I was… injured by normal bullets everyone and normal… bullets would just bounce off pure Noble's. Wouldn't they?" She asked as she shrinked behind Yuki a bit and he began to take a defensive pose out of instinct.

It finally hit everyone and they all gasped and/or hollered in sheer shock and astonishment, she was right, such a thing would not happen to a normal Noble which meant Evelyn was telling the truth! They all turned to her, still wide-eyed; no one said a word, only stared. Then Yuki snapped, "Would you stop staring at her like she's some freak! If it's not possible, than how is she standing here in front of you huh?! Christ people, so she's half human, so what?! THAT DOESN'T CHANGE WHO SHE TRULY IS!" He screamed at them in frustration, making the modified humans and the two young Noble's shirk back a step. It was probably his anger and his power rolling off of him from his outburst. He wanted to throw a punch or wail at their faces with his claws and teeth at how uncomfortable they were making her, but instead he forced down the instinct's and breathed deeply.

He stood out of his defensive position and pinched the bridge of his nose as he sat down on the white couch beside him. Evelyn went down with him while placing a hand on his back and shoulder, once she saw he was in the middle of controlling himself she decided to get the subject moving forward. "I suppose you have a lot of questions…?" She asked and on que everyone was saying anything and everything at once, she could not understand them in the least. "Okay, okay! Calm down, one at a time!" She hollered and stood, she started pacing in front of Yuki's concentrating body, he had took his hand away from his face and simply crossed his arms as a means to hold himself back.

"Wha-aah...h-how, why…?!" Regis could not put it into words but she knew what he meant.

"I've already told you. I just didn't say my mother was a human, that's all." She reminded. "I can't believe the pieces did not click with you guys, I mean, why or how else would a being Noble's blood be living in the human world, in constant danger of being captured by them Union? It's because I never knew if my father's species was even alive, let alone know the location of your homeland, so I couldn't even go there." She explained.

"That is true." Seira spoke aloud for once. All of what she said made sense and they felt even more dimwitted that they could not figure out something so simple.

"But Noble's and humans are too different biologically. Even if a child were to be produced, such as you, they should not have the abilities of a full blooded Noble's. Your eye color is a symbol of the purity of your blood as a Noble, but you are a hybrid." Frankenstein stated the facts and yet they were proven invalid at the being in front of him and his master. Master… what was he thinking of thi- wait, when did his master start to walk towards Evelyn?

She was a little ways to the left of Yuki due to her pacing but she sensed his approach and turned to him. "R-Raizel?" She asked, unsettled by how the man said nothing while he approached her, but as he grew nearer something burned in her chest. It was warm and somewhat comfortable but it was not coming from inside her it was… it was from her necklace. With paying no attention to the man advancing towards her she dug her fingers past the collar of her purple long-sleeved shirt and grabbed at the chain of her jewelry.

Pulling out the charm as well, she did not notice Rai had halted about three feet from her, and the house residents who were watching the whole time either silently gasped or gawked at the trinket hanging around her neck. It looked exactly like Rai's earring; only it was on a longer chain for her neck. She suddenly took in the tension in the room and looked up from the trinket in the grasp of her hand, "What?" She asked as if they all were crazy.

"Tha-that charm…" M-21 muttered out and pointed to the jewelry.

Evelyn stared down at it with a quirked brow, "Yeah, well… huh?!" She squeaked as noticed the tiny rubies were glowing exuberantly. "Wha-What in the-?! It's never done this before!"She exclaimed but then something even more out of the ordinary happened with her necklace, the charm started to flail about around her neck, and then it began to point right at Rai, still struggling against the chain that connected itself to Evelyn. "Eeeek!" Evelyn shrieked as she struggled to not be pulled forward by the charm and into Rai.

Yuki heard her shrill and snapped his head to her direction. He saw the charm of her necklace… reacting somehow to the man in front of her and it was attempting to drag her closer to him for some reason! "Ev?!" He called out as he stood to help her somehow, but… what could he do in a situation like this?! So he ended up plainly standing there dumfounded at the scene before him.

Rai merely stared at the trinket with a blank gaze but a flicker of familiarism flashed now and again. As Evelyn kept struggling against her own necklace by leaning backwards with most of her weight she did not notice Rai's hand gliding gracefully towards her, until the tips of his fingers glided on the smooth silver charm. All of a sudden energy pulsated through both Evelyn and Rai, it startled her somewhat but it somehow felt right, but what happened next was nothing she would ever expect. Her eyes lost sight of the room surrounding her and she was now on the edge of an open field of grass!

"_Huh?! Where am I?!"_ Her voice echoed and breeze playfully fluttered from across the field and towards her. She was surrounded by nothing but the open grass area and a forest behind her. But how did she get here?! She grew almost panicked as she started to turn in place looking for a way out of where ever she was and then her eyes caught a figure a little ways off more into the field. Without another thought she ran towards whoever it was.

As she grew closer she saw more detail into the person's features and knew who it was immediately, "Raizel!" She called out and he slowly turned her way as she finally came to a stop. She brought her gaze to his, "Where are w- AH!" She almost finished her question when suddenly a massive light shown from behind Rai in the middle of the field. After that the entire field vanished into stark white nothingness, Evelyn had to shield her eyes but Rai simply faced the light. She forced herself to look up and once her eyes uncomfortably adjusted she saw the back of a man in black!

The aura he gave off… it was exquisite and ambitious and… sad somehow. Then Evelyn finally took in his appearance, despite him not showing his face, and she remembered her mother's words of her father. _'… A man with hair the color of the shining sun…' _ No… nonononono! The hair, it flowed just passed his shoulders as her mother had told her, his physical build was similar to hers, and- oh heavens he was turning towards her and Rai! She shirked back in shock, this could not be... _**Him**_, could it?

Unexpectedly her sight changed, instead of staring at the man full on, she only saw his smile…and it was kind. But… something reached out to her, an inkling, a feeling… an inaudible voice. Her line of vision dispersed, any chance she had to either the man's words or attempt to read his lips were flurried too soon, and suddenly she was back in Frankenstein's living room. Yet not as she remembered, she felt herself to be lying down on someone's lap, and muffled voices were coming from above her.

"Evelyn?!" Yuki called down to her and she looked up quick response once she had her head back in the right place. She catapulted upwards and ignored the dizziness she swiftly felt seconds later, she was on the ground by the looks of it.

"Ms. Evelyn you're awake!" Takeo's voice rang from the area where the furniture was gathered around the coffee table. Everyone seemed to be acting normal but they were also conversing while as well as expressing their relief she was awake.

Then she saw Rai being fitted over by Frankenstein, like a mother over exaggerating her fear and concern if her child got one tiny cut on his knee. "Master, are you all right?! You're not hurt are you, is your condition alright, what happened?!" He asked too quickly for Rai to get a word in, not like the man would probably say anything. "Evelyn." He growled as he turned to her, making her flinch, and Yuki wrap an arm around protectively (once again she had forgotten his presence when he was so close, poor Yuki.) "What happened?" He asked gruffly and the malicious aura began to rise and dip around him.

"I-I-I don't know myself, I swear! So lock up the deadly energy will ya'!" She shrieked as she brought her hands in front of her person. His brow quirked, he was not believing her too well…

"Frankenstein. It is alright." Rai reassured unexpectedly, what is more he shifted his gaze to Evelyn, she gulped at the lump in her throat that refused to go down. Without any other hint Evelyn reluctantly rose to her feet and made her way to the black couch across from Rai, Yuki tailing her and taking a position behind the small couch should he have to lunge at anyone to protect her. The rest of the household seemed to have read the situation and responded by sitting back down in their respective seats.

Frankenstein still eyed her from beside Rai but he withdrew his ill-will, she was someone Master himself invited to live in the house, he must show her some level of respect/ trust, no matter if he wanted to DS her right then and there. "Raizel," Evelyn murmured but forced herself to speak louder, "Who… who was that man in the vision?" She finally asked and the household's eyes curiously shifted towards him.

Astonishingly he responded, but not with a direct answer as Evelyn had wanted, "I held close the faintest of familiarity you showed to us when you arrived here. It is only now I realize who you are and what is happening here. The man you saw before you in the imprinted message that was in your rosary was the previous Lord of Lukedonia… your father." He explained. (And enter in all gasps and/or yelps of shock.)

"WHAT?! The current Lord's dad had another kid?!" Tao screamed in utter surprise. Takeo looked as if he was trying to force the confusing pieces of this puzzle together in his mind but was failing miserably, and M-21 appeared to be having a mini-heart attack. The same was happening to Regis, Seira merely had her eyes wide open in sheer astoundment and disbelief, and Frankenstein appeared to have dread on his face...

'_Not another one of __**that man's **__SPAWN! I can practically hear that old bugger's laughter right now, the monster.' _He shrilled in his head but he and everyone else were pulled out of it when they heard both Evelyn and Yuki call out a 'ANOTHER WHAT-?!' to all of them.

"Evelyn has a sibling?!" Yuki yelled in pure dumbfoundment while Evelyn started to have a freak-attack.

"A-a-a-a-a si-sib-s-SIBLING?!" She stuttered over her hyperventilating breath. She has been swearing and cursing her bloodline for centuries, searching for any routes she could to find the man who left her mother, and give him a piece of her mind; and now all her life's struggle was being ended so swiftly before her it was causing her mind to spiral out of control!

"Ev?!" Yuki hollered in fright. She was swaying, as if she would collapse onto her side, but he gave her a gentle shake. The action snapped her out of her dizziness but not her inner turmoil and when she steadied herself she forced her sight to Rai and Frankenstein.

The first words to come out of her mouth were, "Is he… in Lukedonia?"

Frankenstein's eyebrows furrowed between pity and frustration as he struggled with the new title he was going to bestow her with, since her bloodline was finally originated. "Miss…" He shook his head, "_**Princess **_Evelyn…" He managed to see her widen in confusion and disbelief before he continued, "There is a reason the previous Lord is called 'the _**previous **_Lord'." He said.

She took in the words and her face grew blank and rigid as her blood drained from her features, "H-he's… dead…?" She questioned barely at an audible tone. Her life's greatest goal, everything she had strived for the hardest… it was nowhere near hearing ears…

"Yes." Frankenstein admitted, his gaze shifted to its farthest peripheral point, his master's eyes looked… grave.

"No." Evelyn whispered as her head dropped.

Yuki heard, but just barely, and he did not like the aura starting to come from her, "Ev?" He asked. He leaned down to get a look on her face, "Evelyn?" He sounded desperate for a reply now and everyone was staring at her with regret. She wanted to give the old Lord a piece of her mind, let him know she did not hate him for abandoning her, because he never knew of her existence, but for leaving behind her mother. Their faces grew more anguished.

Her grip tightened so hard on the fabric of the furniture her nails punctured through, "No. He can't- he shouldn't be-! THAT COWARD CAN'T BE DEAD!" Evelyn exclaimed. As she did, she vigorously shot up from her seat, tearing the fabric, and stormed over to the windows where she began to pace. "How can he just-?! After all this time of thinking and planning what I would say to that BASTARD, he goes off and kicks the bucket?! THAT COWARDICE-!"

"EVELYN SOLA!" Frankenstein shouted from across the room. She flinched and turned to him, only to nearly drop dead from the glare he was giving her, "It would do you well to not so openly express your 'disappointment' in such a way in front of my master. He looked up to the previous Lord, if you could say so." He stated, though his own opinion's were ebbing at the very front of his mind as well as his yearning to settle this matter for his master. Still… a small part of him was congratulating Evelyn for her 'oh-so-true' words.

Evelyn straightened herself out as she turned towards Rai and the hellish man at his side. She noticed something swimming in Raizel's eyes but she could not identify what it was, though she had a pretty good idea. Her head dropped slightly in shame and drew her eyes away, "S-sorry… but- it's just that our opinion's on this man are just too diverse. I don't think we'll completely see eye-to-eye on this matter."

Regis took a single step forward, "The previous Lord… he is still your father. Should you not learn more about him?" His voice seemed shaken with the thought that a person would just out-right reject their own blood.

"Even if you did tell me everything you know of him; how great a leader he was or how kind a person he was… it would not change the fact he betrayed my mother. What's more he betrayed his own wife and child at home! He is nothing but-!" She stopped herself immediately and slapped her hand to her face. She looked up to see Rai staring at her with an expression mixed between curiosity and slight sadness, Frankenstein holding a façade of a smile on his face as a warning he would snap at any moment if she did not watch herself.

Then it came to her once again the fact of her… 'sibling'… She shuddered, "So, um… I-I have a- y'know… a sibling…?" She asked uncomfortably, it showed as she started to fiddle with the bottom of her purple shirt.

Frankenstein almost opened his mouth but he was interrupted by a certain 'dog'. "Ev, whoever he or she is, they're not your sibling!" He sounded hurt with this. "Remember, no matter what you've been with my clan longest; me, gramps, and my late brother, we're your real family!" He called out as he flared his arms to his sides.

She looked up to him, "I know that Yuki! Geez, you think I'd believe whoever my _**'blood-sibling'**_ is that I would think of them to be any less like my father? By science they are my sibling, but that doesn't mean they are by bond." She puffed her cheeks at him in frustration and he took it as a good enough answer and settled onto the white couch, mumbling an apology for his sudden outburst.

Frankenstein's smile twisted a bit but he decided to ignore the little pup for now, "So then, Evelyn, you… have an older sister. Her name, though she has only recently been able to allow herself to be called by it again, is… Raskreia…" Frankenstein seemed to sneer a bit as he explained this to Evelyn. Scratch that, she felt the displeasure rolling off of him, and it made her somewhat happy that she was not the only who was unpleased at the moment.

"Good enough, don't tell me anything more unless I ask please… this is… already overwhelming as it is." She said as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Then it is best we get to bed." Frankenstein advised and then stared around the room, "_**All **_of us." He mentioned. Everyone took the message and rose from their seats, saying their goodnights as they walked off, but not without throwing their cautious or wary looks at Yuki and Evelyn. Once the modified humans and the younger Noble's left Rai clinked his cup down for the final time that night and stood himself up to retire for the evening. "Good night, Master." Frankenstein said.

Evelyn and Yuki had remained where they were until Frankenstein turned their way. "Since it is late, I'm afraid I will not be able to set up a room for you, _**Mr. Shiromaru**_."

Yuki's eyebrow seemed to twitch as the blonde man said so and Evelyn made her way to her friends side, "That's fine Frankenstein; he will sleep in my room for now. I assume you would not want any dog fur on your beloved furniture now would you?" She corners of her mouth slowly rose to create a smirk.

"Oh, now I don't completely mind, if it keeps a _**beastly man **_such as him from residing in your room, _**Princess**_, then it is worth it." He explained with a similar smirk and a chilling aura excreting from him and Evelyn.

"Haha! How considerate, but I assure you, Yuki is not as animalistic as he seems. Besides, I was going to request of him that he sleep in his wolf form tonight anyway. There is no need to worry over me because I am not a _**'princess'. **_I don't believe I have _**ever**_ said I had accepted my father's blood, but I will forgive you because _I am a compassionate and understanding girl."_ Her smile grew more chillingly beautiful as she crossed her arms and made the tone of her voice sound sweeter.

"I see. Well then good night to you both." Frankenstein 'agreed' and took his leave with a wave of his hand. _'She acts just like him without even knowing it! What misfortune have I taken in!' _He shrilled at himself in demise.

The air was slightly less tense since Frankenstein had left but Evelyn had not budged and Yuki was still a bit uneased by what happened a few moments ago. "U-um… Ev?" He murmured and only her eyes shifted to face him. "U-u-um… well-ah… sh-shall we go to bed now?" He stuttered, he must have looked like real moron to Evelyn he thought, but a smile found her lips and she completely turned to him and unraveled her arms.

"Alright. I'm tired anyway." She said as she yawned and stretched her arms in the air. He too smiled and bounced up only to be standing high above her. They stared at one another for a moment before Evelyn smirked and began to walk off with an air that showed she had pride about something, "I was serious when I said you were going to sleep in your wolf form." So that was it… Yuki bowed his head in slight shame but followed her anyways while dragging his feet.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed, until next time see you later! R&R please!**

**~Love Bunny (3)**


End file.
